Watermark
by It'sSoRonksIt'sRight
Summary: Remus and Tonks meet on a number of occasions by chance. One problem; they think the other is muggle. Journey with this pair as their relationship grows and truths are covered up. With the help of friends on the way, will the pair come to terms with the true extent of their love for one another? AU. Ronks. Disclaimer: I don't own anything relatable to Harry Potter.
1. Book Shop Introductions (Tuesday)

Author note: James and Lily were killed because of Peter's betrayal. Voldemort was definitely killed the first time. Peter was arrested. Sirius is and always has been a free man. Harry lives with Sirius at Grimmauld Place except for when at school. Remus has never worked at Hogwarts.

It was a clear Tuesday morning. The sun was shining, birds were singing and Remus Lupin didn't have a care in the world. He had finally unpacked the last box of his small amount of possessions after recently moving into an apartment. His new accommodation was made by splitting a terraced house that was stuck in-between a long line of matching dwellings. Moving into permanent residence seemed like a good idea a few months ago, he now had a steady income from his book reviewing muggle job and the social confidence to move away from his childhood friend, with whom he'd been living with in London for the past eight months. His new-found confidence did not stretch too far though, for he had settled in a predominantly muggle town in the south east of England, on the outskirts of London; his interaction with the Wizarding world would therefore be limited along with the prejudice it entails. Remus' job allowed for flexibility and so found he had nothing to do for the rest of the day. Bored, he chose to go for a wander.

The smell of freshly baked goods enticed him further down the high street and lured him to a midday snack of a very muggle treat of Gypsy Tart. Sweet tooth satisfied and tummy contented, the werewolf made his way along a less crowded path.

Books, somehow he knew they were there before he saw them. It was an old fashioned shop, wooden frames around the window and door and sign in calligraphy. A little bell rang announcing his arrival. The countless rows of books made him miss the library back at Grimmauld Place and the unlimited store of books it offered.

The lycanthrope moved through the shop glancing at the book spines and absorbing the words like a lifeline. As if by magic he reached out and gently removed a book from the shelf in front of him. It was a copy of a story his mother would read to him as a boy when he was sick, it had been misplaced after her death and he didn't realise how much he'd missed it until that moment.

Remus made his way over to the cashier point that seemed to be vacated. Glancing around, he realised that he was alone in the small shop. There was no bell on the desk so he chose to clear his throat instead.

A bright and flustered young women jumped up from behind the desk almost startling the thirty-something werewolf. "Wotcher, how can I help?"

"Uh," he stumbled. She wore a purple short sleeved t-shirt with a pair of dark jeans. But what stood out most was the unusual and unique colour of her hair. The bubble gum pink seemed to radiate from her tresses. "I'd like to purchase this book please?"

"Well you came to the right place." She answered straight off the bat, a smile everlasting on her heart shaped face.

He handed her the book, their fingers grazing ever so slightly. His breath hitched.

"Err…" She pondered flipping the book over in her hands; "that'll be three pounds."

He reached into his pocket and fished out an assortment of coins "Here we are." He dropped the coins into her palm. In her rush to place the money into the till, her hand knocked the counter sending the coins spilling onto the floor and at her feet. However, instead of stooping down and collecting the loose change she stayed upright.

He looked at her questioningly and slightly bemused.

"Don't worry I'll get it later."

"Are you sure? I could lend you a hand." He offered.

"No," she leant forward to obscure his view of the ground behind the counter, "it's fine. Enjoy your book." She told him as she forced the book into his hand.

"As long as you're sure…" He smiled taking the book.

She nodded. "Have a nice day."

"You too." He turned and exited the shop, book in hand and a smile on his scarred face.

"Oh thank Merlin." She released a deep breath, "you still got him Edwards?" She turned around to find the familiar skinny, blond man practically lying on the floor to hold down the dark wizard beneath him who'd been moonlighting as a shop owner.

Her work partner gave her one of his signature cheeky grins; "have I ever let you down Tonks?" He asked her.

"Do you want me to mention that one time?" She teased as she picked up and dusted off her Auror robes that she had thrown on the floor with her quick thinking. "You might as well leave the silencing charm on him."

Riley Edwards got to his feet pulling the balding dark wizard with him. "Agreed." Moving his wand, wordlessly ropes appeared and the man was secured and levitated. "Good on ya, for the quick thinking," he complemented as Tonks crouched down to collect the fallen money from earlier.

"Well you weren't doing very much were you?" She smiled at him and placed the loose coins on the counter. He knew she meant no harm by her remark, they had worked together long enough to know when the other was really pissed off. "We should get out of here before someone else comes knocking, looking for a book;" she stated as she turned the open sign to 'closed' and locked the door.

"Do you think that bloke suspected anything?"

"Nah, muggles don't see anything do they?" She grinned, looking through the large window at the muggles walking down the road, going in and out of shops, oblivious to the people that lived amongst them, that there were people in the shadows who constantly had to keep them and their precious world safe from the hands of dark magic.

With a wave of Riley's hand the blind fell over the window, surrounding the three people in darkness, giving them the perfect cover to disapparate, leaving a crack in the air behind them and making books fall onto the floor, pages laying open with no one left to pick them up.

They apparated to the Ministry of Magic where the defendant would be put in a holding cell to be tried at a later date.

Later Tonks was finally in the solitude of her office cubical, she sat lazily in her chair, leaning back as far as the chair would let her while her feet that were enchased in her chunky black boots rested on her desk.

Her eyes were momentarily closed, her mind filled with an image of the man she'd met in the book shop, the mysterious scars on his face haunting her. Shaking her head, Tonks put it down to the fact she was an auror and so was naturally drawn to people who had some sort of darkness within.

"Tonks?" She looked up and saw Riley walking into her cubical with two sandwiches in hand.

"Ah, what did you get us today, it better not be dragon balls again," she eyed the blond carefully.

"I told you they were not dragon balls!" Riley grumbled at her as he pushed her feet off of her desk only to have them be replaced by Riley himself who sat down and offered her one of the sandwiches "Mustard with a bit of roast beef," he teased at her obsession with mustard.

"Thanks!" Tonks snatched the sandwich from his grasp before lifting her feet to kick him from where he sat on her desk making him jump up.

"Hey!" he glared at her, "Witch," he muttered not looking at her right in the eyes.

"What was that?" She asked him, giving him a stern look.

Riley cleared his throat before speaking; "I've got a spare ticket to see the Weird Sisters this Friday, do you wanna come?" He asked, his blue eyes almost hopeful.

"Oh Edwards," Tonks shook her head; "We've been over this, I like you, we're friend, let's not make this weird." She told him; "plus I hear that Henrietta Jenkins really like's you, why don't you ask her?" Tonks suggested with a devilish smile.

"Maybe I will, I mean I'm sure I'd have a better chance at getting a goblin to go out with me than you." Edwards grumbled as he walked out of the office cubical.

Tonks once again lent back in her chair, put her feet up on the desk and began to eat her sandwich while thinking of that mystery man again.

Remus was sat in his small living room engrossed in his new addition to his personal mini library and enjoying a cup of tea and not to mention a small bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate.

As much as he'd like to say that he was fully enthralled by the book in his hand; Remus had to admit that his mind was wandering to the ever enchanting woman at the book shop. Her vivid pink hair wouldn't let his mind rest, nor did her captivatingly bright smile. He knew it sounded odd, but he couldn't deny the urge to want to see her again. He didn't even know her name. _'Stop it Remus, there's no point even thinking about her; it would never work. Most Wizards can't accept you how can you expect a muggle to?'_

And so there they both were, wandering in their own little worlds, dreaming about the other and thinking how different from one another they'd be. Oh, if only they knew the half of it.


	2. Andromeda and Sirius (Wednesday)

It was the following day and the weather was just as sunny and warm as the previous. After a shower, Remus made it his mission to return to the book shop under the pretence of purchasing another book. When in truth he was aiming to confirm his thoughts about the mysterious pink haired woman. With his stomach full of tea and marmalade on toast, he set off.

"Did you pull an all-nighter?" Riley asked as he entered her cubical, coffee in hand, to find his partner dozing at her desk in a similar position he's left her in the night before.

She woke with a start. "Crap," she mumbled. "I think so…" She now sat slouched in her chair, elbows on knees, and face in hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Here, this should wake you up a bit."

"Thanks," she yawned as she accepted the steaming cup of coffee from the blond. "What's on the agenda today?" She took a sip and regretted it; too hot.

"Not a lot, you probably have time to floo home and shower."

"What are you suggesting?" She jested light heartedly.

"Just, that it might wake you up a bit," he shrugged. "Plus, your hair is sticking up in all directions," he added as a mumbled after thought.

She threw him a mild death glare then smugly morphed her hair to sit neatly atop her head.

"Forgot about that," he grumbled into his coffee cup.

"I think I might head home anyway. I've been here way too long." She straightened up and stretched her cramped limbs; "cover for me, won't you?"

"Sure why not?" He ruffled her bubble gum pink hair.

"Git!"

He followed her out of the cubical and made his way to his own.

It was clean, too clean.

"Alright, show yourself!" Tonks demanded, as she made her way further into her apartment that was situated just outside of London, wand drawn.

"It's just me Nymphadora!" Tonks' mother, Andromeda, poked her head around the corner of the small kitchen doorway.

Tonks lowered her wand. She knew it was her mother; even someone impersonating her mother wouldn't go to the lengths of actually cleaning her atrocious apartment.

"Hello mother," she forced a fake grin. "What are you doing here this early?" She joined her mother in the small kitchen as Andromeda continued to tidy up.

"I think a better question is why were you _not_ here this early?" Tonks knew her mother and she knew that glint in her eye.

"I was at work," she answered as she took a seat at the small wooden kitchen table.

The disappointment on Andromeda's face could not be missed. "Oh, I thought you were with a boy."

For some odd reason that last sentence brought an image of the scarred man from the book shop arrest into her mind. "No, just at work."

"Working with Riley?" A suggestive tone reached Tonks' ears.

"Mum, I've said this before; me and Riley are just co-workers, nothing else," the young witch insisted as she waved her arms exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright; a mother can wish can't she?" Andromeda lightly slapped her daughters shoulder with a tea towel.

"Yes, just not about her daughters love life," she stressed.

"Fine, I'll keep out of your love life."

"Thank you." Tonks huffed as she ran her hands over her tired face.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"I can be, why?" Tonks looked to her mother.

"Me and your father haven't seen so much of you lately and you're looking very thin."

Tonks morphed to appease her mother. "I will be at your house tomorrow and you can fatten me up," she rolled her eyes.

Her mother's scathing look left her face as soon as it had appeared; "Good; I know your father misses you"

"I saw you guys last week!" Tonks pointed out.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Uh huh…"

"Can you pick up a few things on your way over? Just some rolls and wine."

"Err, yeah. I might be a bit late then," the young witch answered.

"That's fine. You know? You should really put some sort of enchantment over your apartment when you're not here, anyone could just walk in, plus you have muggle neighbours," Andromeda lectured.

"I was running late when I left, I forgot." She lied.

"You should be more cautious." Her ever loving mother advised once more.

"I know. Constant vigilance! I'm going for a shower." She huffed and stood from her seat.

"I'm going to head out now anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Nymphadora. Also, I made you a packed lunch, be sure to take it with you." She collected her bag and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow."

"What took you so long?" Riley asked in a hushed desperate tone as he followed her to her cubical.

"My deranged mother broke into my apartment. What's got your knickers in a twist?" She threw her mother's packed lunch onto her desk.

"Scrimgeour has been on my case since you left. And there is only so many times you can tell the man that your colleague is in the bathroom before he suspects I'm lying or thinks you have a stomach bug!"

"If he asks I'll just tell him I'm having women troubles." She shrugged.

Riley's face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Hey, you work with a woman, get used to it," She almost laughed.

"I think I'd feel more comfortable if we didn't discuss your monthly habits, thanks!" Riley retorted.

"Duly noted." The pink haired witch nodded. "Anything happen while I was in the bathroom?"

"Nope, it's been pretty quiet."

Tonks raised an eyebrow; "you do know you've just doomed us to an exhausting, jam packed full day of work, right?"

"You may think that, but I don't believe in that sort of thing."

Internally he was willing his heart rate to return to normal. Remus Lupin was following the path he took yesterday in the hopes of seeing the woman whom hadn't left his thoughts. Walking up to the book shop he noticed that a blind disturbed his view into it, the blind was definitely open the day before. Approaching the door fully he finally observed the closed sign. His heart sank slightly. He took this disappointment as a sign of the world telling him to forget the girl from the day before and turned to return home, tail between his legs.

Just to dampen his spirits more, Remus felt a rain drop hit him on the head, the immediate coldness of the water droplets caused him to shiver before he knew it, it was raining hard. The muggles around him were putting up their umbrellas, but the lone wolf didn't have one so settled on pulling up the collar of his jacket to keep his body heat in and the rain out. Could his day get any worse?

He walked home as fast as his legs could carry him, once he reached his flat he ran up the flight of stairs as fast as he could eager to sink his teeth into the big bar of Honeydukes finest milk chocolate that he knew was waiting for him.

Upon reaching his apartment, he heard a noise from within followed by a stream of curse words, the door wasn't open and was locked so no muggle could have gotten in, it had to be a wizard.

Being unusually muggle Remus used his key to open his front door ensuring to be as quiet as possible. Gently pushing the door open, Remus stuck his head round with his wand concealed at his side.

"Padfoot!" the lycanthrope sighed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Remus addressed his dark haired friend as he forced closed the door. The room he now stood in was a mess and it most definitely was not when he left.

"Ah Moony, there you are!"

"What have you done?" Remus questioned, taking in the now unorganised room.

"I was just having a look around, see how you're settling in," he admitted as he now lounged on the small sofa in the centre of the room. "Don't worry, I'll put it all back;" with no more words Sirius Black waved his wand carelessly and all the misplaced object flew across the room and back to their rightful places. "There, good as new."

Remus was lost for words and so moved over to the sofa and plonked himself down next to his nosey friend. Sirius had to move his feet off of the sofa and out of the way before they got sat on.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Lupin huffed.

"Aww, are you missing me and my dreary house?" Sirius teased.

"No. How did you get in here anyway?"

"Floo," he stated as if it were the most simple and normal thing in the world; to break into your friend's house through the fire place. "Moony, come on; I know that face. What's bothering you? It's not the full moon; that's not for a couple of weeks."

Remus shook his head and rubbed his eyes with thumb and forefinger. "There is nothing bothering me, I'm just tired," he said looking at the floor.

"What's for lunch then?" Sirius enquired rubbing his hands together.

"Are you starving without me at Grimmauld Place? Why can't Kreacher cook something for you?"

"Are you kidding? I'd rather chew on a shoe that attempt to digest anything that house elf can prepare!"

"Fine, I haven't got anything in so we'll have to go out." Lupin stood and made his way over to the door.

"Oh goody, where're we going?" Sirius sounded like a child about to start his first day at Hogwarts.

"I know a place," Lupin hinted as he led Black from his small apartment.


	3. Supermarket Interactions (Thursday)

Tonks stumbled into Riley's office cubical with a bag of pastries in hand, throwing a glance over her shoulder to see what she'd tripped on; she greeted her partner, "wotcher Edwards!"

"Morning Tonks. What have you got there?"

"Apple turnovers!" She held up the bag and grinned.

"I do love you Tonks," Riley teased as she passed him the bag and removed the fruity triangle.

Tonks took back the bag, "I know; what would you do without me?" And pulled out the last pastry treat.

Together they ate in silence.

"Today we have to call on Mrs Tilnery; she's convinced her neighbour is a dark wizard and since we have nothing better to do, we might as well answer her or she may never stop reporting her every concern."

"You jinxed us yesterday remember? Please don't do it again now; I have to be at my parents' house this afternoon or my mother may set up camp in my apartment!" Tonks begged and complained.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you get to that dinner. If push comes to shove, you sneak off and I'll cover for you."

"You are such a good friend," she gushed as she leapt from her perch on the edge of his desk and almost wanted to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah, alright but remember you'd owe me," he gave her a pointed look.

"Of course," she smiled and walked away to prepare for their outing.

'_What kind of wine would she want? Oh, it doesn't matter, whatever one I get will be wrong!'_ Tonks was stood in the wine aisle of a muggle supermarket in the late afternoon trying to choose a cheap bottle of white wine to appease her mother.

After selecting a random bottle, the bubble gum pink haired witch made her way to the bread aisle.

"Rolls, rolls, where are the rolls, I need rolls." Tonks muttered under her breath as she searched the shelves.

"There are a couple of packets over there," a voice came out of nowhere; but she recognised it.

The young woman turned to her right and saw _him_, the scarred man from the book shop two days prior.

She smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled back, his green eyes not leaving her dark ones.

Tonks noticed that the rolls in question were on the top most shelves and since she was in the presence of a muggle she couldn't very well morph taller to reach them or summon them or levitate them. So there she stood looking up at the dinner rolls contemplating how to reach them.

"Here, let me help you." The tall green eyed man reached over Tonks and grabbed a pack of bread rolls.

"Thank you."

He reassured her kindly. "It's no problem…"

"Tonks," she supplied realising his pause.

"Tonks?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't like my first name very much, well not at all really; so I go by my surname." She rambled and explained for no apparent reason.

"And you wouldn't happen to want to share this name with me?" For some reason Remus already knew the answer.

"Not ruddy likely…" She admitted as he chuckled.

"Remus." He supplied realising his mistake at not introducing himself sooner.

"It's very nice to meet you Remus."

"Likewise Tonks. That's an interesting choice of shopping."

She looked down at the food and drink cradled in her arms; "I have a dinner with my folks."

"You're not looking forwards to it?"

"I love them dearly, don't get me wrong; but they have this way of putting their noses in where they're not wanted, you know?"

"I can imagine." He nodded.

"I mean, my mother broke into my apartment yesterday and then hounded me about my love life. Why does it matter if I have a bloke that I'm hiding from her?"

His face fell slightly. "So you are hiding someone from your mother?"

"No, I mean I'd love to but no, I don't. And now I'm rambling to a complete stranger. I've got to go. It was nice to see you again Remus." She tried to hide her face and gave a half-hearted wave and attempted to walk away with the little dignity she had left. But this is Tonks we're talking about. The auror seamlessly managed to trip on a basket of baguettes and was sent hurtling forwards. Two scarred hands came out of nowhere and supported her waist and kept her upright. She turned in his hands and faced him whilst still cradling the goods she promised her mother. Her mouth went dry. Their gazes were fixed on one another's.

"Are you alright?" The question from his lips was barely above a whisper.

All she could do was nod slowly.

He was about to say something else when they were pulled out of their little world as a tannoy announcement sounded throughout the store. The pair jumped apart. Remus' hand flew to the back of his neck. Tonks stared at her feet and discretely morphed away a blush.

Remus took a step away from the woman who hadn't let his mind rest and stooped to pick up his shopping basket. "It was nice seeing you again Tonks," he repeated her words from moments ago.

She met his eyes again and gave a weak smile.

He turned and walked away.

She let out a breath and walked in the opposite direction towards the tills.

Her mind was still replaying her encounter with Remus when she rounded the corner of the milk aisle and almost walked into someone. Remus.

They stepped apart but couldn't help the smiles that appeared on their faces.

"I was just getting some milk." Remus admitted, his eyes again not leaving hers.

"I was going to the tills." She couldn't help but smile back. Merlin what was this guy doing to her?

He smiled equally as much and brushed passed her to collect a pint of milk. "I'll no doubt see you around Tonks."

"Likewise Remus," she mocked his sentence earlier.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Tonks called as she rushed into her parent's house, wine and rolls in hand.

"Hello Dora," her father greeted her in the kitchen as he helped his wife get a pan out of the cupboard.

"Hey dad." She kissed him on the cheek after placing her items on the counter top.

"Nymphadora, I'd almost given up hope of your arrival."

The youngest Tonks rolled her eyes. "I said I'd be late as I had to get some stuff from the shops per your request."

"Thank you for that." Her mother examined the wine her daughter had purchased and unconsciously pulled a disapproving face. Tonks didn't notice though, just mentioning the eventful shopping trip made her mind wander to Remus and his shabby look.

"Nymphadora?" Her mother clicked her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, what?" Tonks asked almost dreamily still half in her thoughts.

"Where is your mind at?" Andromeda rolled her eyes in a way that could rival her daughter. "I said dinner with be around ten minutes, can you help set the table?"

"Sure," she answered and took the cutlery from her mother's outstretched hand.

The three Tonks' were sat around the family table discussing a range of different topics. Not for the first time that evening Tonks' mind was replaying her chance meeting with the green eyed mystery of a man. Her face must have given her away.

"Nymphadora? Where does your mind keep taking you tonight? You look like a teenager with a crush." Her mother teased with laughter.

"Oh, it's nothing; just thinking about work."

Her mother saw straight through her lie. "Who is he?"

"What?" Ted choked.

With both her parents staring at her Tonks wanted to melt where she sat. A blush raged on her face that she couldn't morph away quick enough.

"No one, like you said; a teenage crush." Tonks shyly admitted; "I've only see him twice."

"So there is a mystery man?" Andromeda's face lit up.

"Oh, only if you knew just how mysterious," Tonks muttered under her breath. "It's nothing really. Please don't dwell on it too much." she met her mother's gaze in desperation.

Her mother must have understood. "Have you seen the curtains your father bought me for the front room?" And the topic of conversation was changed just like that.


	4. Charing Cross Road (Saturday)

Two days later and Remus had sent off his final draft of his latest book review and so had the rest of the day off. He knew how he was going to spend it, even if it was unintentional; he knew his mind would meander to the beautiful, bubble gum pink haired, heart shaped faced young lady. The werewolf let out a contented sigh and cradled his cup of tea. Oh how he really wanted to talk to Tonks again. That was it; he needed a distraction and so set out in the direction of Diagon Alley in the hope of distracting himself with a rather large, indulgent scoop of chocolate ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

As he strode down Charing Cross Road, Remus became increasingly distracted by a certain bright haired woman that just so happened to catch his eye. They approached one another.

"Good afternoon Tonks."

"Wotcher Remus, What are you doing here?"

He faltered slightly; he couldn't tell this muggle woman that he was going to the broken down old shop just over there, to then access a variety of wizarding shops. "Just going to the book shop over there," he motioned to the book shop next to the Leaky Cauldron. "And yourself?"

She looked to where he was pointing next to the Leaky Cauldron, but of course, he wouldn't know that the inn was there; he's a muggle. Now she had to think fast; she can't tell him that she was on her way for a spot of lunch at a wizard inn that he didn't take notice of. "I was on a break from work and thought I'd visit the record shop over there," she indicated to the outlet the other side of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lunch break?"

"Yeah." she tried to ignore her growling stomach and hoped her new-found company couldn't hear it.

"How long have you got before you have to go back to work?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

"How long can you put up with me for?" She wanted to face palm herself for being so forward.

"Have you got anywhere in mind you'd like to go?" He thought about what a shame it was that she was muggle, for if she weren't; they could have just walked across the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

She shrugged. In truth she had already pinned her hopes on a quick lunch at the inn across the street, but him being muggle, she couldn't suggest this idea.

"I know of a fish and chip shop just down here," he nodded behind her. "I'll buy."

The odd pair headed off down the pavement.

The pair sat in a corner booth opposite one another while sharing a rather large portion of chips with salt and vinegar.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer, then you ask a question and so on and so forth." She suggested as her company chewed a chip.

Remus nodded and swallowed.

"When is your birthday?" She asked as she forked a chip.

"Tenth of March."

She smirked in a way that told him she was making a mental note of that information. "Your turn," she motioned to him across the table.

"Full name?"

"Oh no; I don't know you well enough to entrust you with that piece of information."

"Now come on Tonks, you said that these questions had to be answered."

"There are limits. I don't expect you to spill your darkest, mother of all secrets to me, which let's face it is a perfect stranger."

He conceded; she was right, he wasn't about to tell this beautiful woman sat in front of him that he had a furry, not so little, monthly problem.

"You still have a question," she prompted and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, it's just me, my mum and dad. Same question."

"Same; only child. How long have you worked at the book shop?"

For a fraction of a second confusion clouded her thoughts until their first encounter entered her mind. "I don't work there anymore; I was just there to earn a bit of extra cash, but the hours were crummy so I left."

"Are you sure you weren't let go?" Confusion set in over her features so he elaborated; "You charged me three pounds for a book that I would have happily paid more for. I'm sure your boss didn't appreciate it," he teased.

She grinned. "There may have been some professional differences," she hinted.

They stared into one another's eyes, lost and transfixed in their own little world until he spoke gently; "It's your turn to ask a question."

"What is your favourite food?" She pondered.

"Chocolate." A straight, quick answer.

"You seem pretty sure about that," she teased.

He pulled the most serious face he could muster; "I never joke about chocolate." She giggled and his face split in two by a grin. "What is your favourite colour?"

Wordlessly she pointed to her hair.

"Ahh, of course." He chuckled.

"Where did you grow up as a child?"

"Here and there; we had to move for family reasons." He wasn't very well going to tell her that his affliction caused his mother and father to have to uproot the small family a many number of times. She seems to accept this answer with no further questions. "If the book shop was part time, what else do you do?"

The closest thing she could relate being an auror to in the muggle world would be the police force_. 'I work for the police? How am I supposed to pull that off?'_ "I work up in London, office job; quite mundane really."

"So you didn't always want to work manning a desk?"

"Hey, it's my question."

"My apologise."

"You are forgiven. But to answer your question, yes; I have always wanted to do what I do."

"You are a peculiar woman Tonks. What is your question?"

She thought of how _peculiar_ he was. "Where did you get the scars on your face and hands?" She could only guess that there we more concealed on his arms by his shirt sleeves.

The werewolf physically retracted away from the question, pulling his chin to his chest and placing his hands on his lap under the table.

"You _don't_ have to answer that. I didn't even tell you my name!" She refrained from using Merlin's name in vain.

"No it's okay." Still not looking at her; "a childhood trauma." He confessed as much of the truth he could share with the muggle.

"Hey Remus, look at me." She directed gently.

Slowly his head rose and his green met her dark. The bubble gum pink haired witch held out her hands on the table. Reluctantly Remus moved his hands to hers. Her hands were soft in contrast to his scarred ones as she cradled them, her thumb gently caressing his knuckles.

"They are who you are. Please don't hide from them. Everyone has a story; yours is just more pronounced." Her eyes never left his.

"Thank you Tonks;" he nodded with a hint of a smile and pulled away his hands gently, but not off of the table.

She felt she owed him something in return for her intruding question. "Nymphadora;" it was almost a mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"That's my first name;" she admitted almost challenging him.

"Nymphadora." He tried the unique name out on his lips.

"But that is the only time we are ever going to mention it, got it?"

He seemingly ignored this request. "And you like to be called by your last name?"

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora." A Cheshire Cat like grin appeared across Remus' face that he couldn't control. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whose question is it?"

"If that was your question, it's mine; why are you smiling?" She pushed.

"I was just thinking how fortunate I am to be sitting, enjoying food with a beautiful woman whom has an equally beautiful name."

"Sod!" She threw a now cold chip at him. People around them turned and gave the odd pair disapproving looks.

"Are we finished here?" Remus asked throwing the offending chip onto the almost bare plate in front of him.

She nodded and they walked out side by side.

"Thank you for lunch Remus."

"It was my pleasure Nymphad…"

He was cut off by her slapping his shoulder not so gently. Well she couldn't hex him now could she?

"It was my pleasure _Tonks,_" he amended.

The pink haired woman nodded in approval. "I should be heading back to work," she regretfully informed.

"Then I won't keep you any longer." He stood half a step away from the young woman, hands in pockets.

"It was really good to see you again," she admitted almost shyly. They were stood a little way down the road from the chip shop.

"Goodbye Tonks," the werewolf ensured to use her preferred name.

Tonks was in the best mood in a long time, well that was until she step out of the lift at the second floor where she was promptly dragged down the corridor by her partner.

"That was a long lunch," Riley pestered.

"I bumped into a friend," She mumbled as she tried to look over her shoulder at where she just exited the lift.

"You almost missed the meeting about the fete patrol next week." He scolded into her ear as they entered a large, dark conference room, full of different people.

"Crap, forgot about that."

"You're telling me." Due to their lateness they were forced to stand at the back of the room. Riley shoved Tonks' auror robes into her hands and she struggled to put them on and not hit anyone in the cramped space.

"I thought my feet were going to fall off standing there for that long!" Tonks complained as she lounged in Riley's cubical chair, said owner was rolling his eyes at the dramatic woman whilst he sat on a rickety old chair that was usually used as a robe stand.

"It's your fault."

"Couldn't you have saved us seats?"

"You even admitted that you'd forgotten. What? Should I have saved a seat for someone that wouldn't have turned up?"

"I would have realised when there was no one else in the office."

"Sure, with the dreamy look you have on your face when I grabbed you, I'm sure you would have realised"

She scowled at him.

"What is the plan?"

"I know the plan," she huffed.

"One more time."

"I morph and we patrol the fete as a couple and ensure no acts of dark wizardry are taking place."

"Right. What morph are you thinking?"

"Well I'll be your girlfriend, what would you like from me?" She cocked her head and questioned with sultry tones.

"That's wrong on all sorts of levels. Please tell me you don't do that for men?" He cared for Tonks; he didn't want to see her used.

"No, just you." She leant back into the chair and relaxed her voice with a smile. "Should i try a look from my mother's side of the family?" Her hair grew in length and turned jet black, her face became more pointed and her skin paled more so.

"That's bloody creepy. Please never do that again." He waved his arms in his discomfort, gesturing to all of _that_.

She dropped the morph and returned her hair to her favourite length and colour. "Spoil sport. So that's Tuesday right?" She asked taking an interest in her finger nails.

"Wednesday!" Riley stressed.

"I know, I was joking." He wasn't so sure.

All thoughts of ice cream now replaced with Nymphadora Tonks, Remus wandered down an alleyway to disapparate back to near his flat.

A situation unfolded and mirrored what had occurred three days prior.

"Moony mate!" An almost giddy Sirius Black called from the sofa he was sprawled on.

"Do you miss me that much?" Remus huffed as he threw his muggle keys into the bowl on the phone cabinet and pushed the door closed. "Why don't you talk to Harry?"

"He's visiting the Weasley's this week before he goes back to school!" He didn't deny missing his fellow marauder. "Where were you at anyway?" Sirius pried.

"I was walking around Diagon Alley, just to clear my head." _'Why did I have to say that?'_

"What needed clearing out of your head dear Moony?" Sirius leant forwards towards his now uncomfortable friend whom had sat in his armchair across from the small sofa, coffee table in between.

"It's nothing Padfoot." He rubbed his now weary face.

"I know you Remus and _it's _not 'nothing'." Sirius pushed. "I might be able to help?" He suggested.

"It is nothing." He repeated.

"If you want to talk, I'm all ears."

_Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, ISRIR._


	5. Thinking of You (Sunday)

It was Tonks' first day off in a long time and she couldn't be happier. A full day of relaxation was exactly what she needed. Well that mixed with a few day dreams of a certain Remus Lupin. Her hair was longer than usual, but still bubble gum pink, and pulled into a tatty bunch while loose fitting jogging bottoms and Weird Sisters t-shirt adorned her thin figure. The witch was tucking into a pumpkin pasty as a mid-morning snack. A knock sounded from her front door.

"Oh Merlin." She mumbled through a mouthful of food as she made her way to the front door, not before snatching her wand up from the kitchen table.

Tonks pulled open the door, keeping her wand hidden behind the door.

"Hey Tonks!"

"Let me guess, you've talked with my mother?" Tonks groaned and knew exactly why her friend was there.

"And why do you automatically presume that dear old Andromeda stuck her nose in where it wasn't wanted? Who is he and how good looking on a scale of one to hot?" The brunette jested as she stepped forwards.

Tonks rolled her eyes and walked away from the door, leaving her childhood friend to welcome herself in and close the door.

"Were you going to hex me?" Her friend motioned to the bubble gum pink haired witches wand as the pair sat down at the small kitchen table.

"I haven't decided," she smirked but placed her wand on the table and picked at the pastry treat in front of her. "How have you been Roanne?"

"You would know if you bothered to talk to me anymore!" She jokingly scolded her friend and picked up a chunk of pumpkin pasty.

"I'm sorry; I've been working like mad, no pun intended."

"And now you have a day off that you didn't tell me about? Where is the loyalty? How am I supposed to know when you're free to go shopping?" Roanne Martyn kidded.

Tonks shrugged. "My mind has been elsewhere lately."

"Does he have a name? Your mother may have hinted at a dreamy look you had the other night."

"Remus." She almost giggled and could only guess what the horribly girly grin that plastered itself on her face looked like.

"So it's true? When were you going to tell me this?" Her friend almost sounded hurt.

"There's nothing really to tell. I've just bumped into him a couple of times and he just sticks in my head," she admitted coyly.

"Come on, that's got to mean something!" Roanne exclaimed.

Tonks looked at her as if she had three heads. "It's complicated."

"Now that is a pitiful excuse." Roanne crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"He's a muggle and mysterious."

"That's how you like them; mysterious."

"But how would I explain all of this?" Tonks scrunched up her face and pointed to her hair which altered from pink to purple, to blue to black and back to her preferred shade.

"It won't matter if he's worth it. Plus you shouldn't be worrying about that; the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy means you should only really tell him when you're married and he's more likely to find out."

"I haven't even known him that long," Tonks pointed out this key piece of information.

"Are you going out on a date?"

Tonks was beginning to feel uncomfortable and she didn't know why. "I don't even know how to contact him."

"You mean all the encounters have happened by chance?" Roanne sounded so eager.

Tonks nodded.

The loud brunette opened her arms as if to say 'see!' "That is the world telling you that this was meant to be."

"Let's take a few steps back okay? I hardly know the man so none of this 'meant to be' crap"

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Tonks rolled her eyes and muttered; "no but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"And that is why we have been friends for so long; you know me so well. Anyway, I think if you just so happen to bump into him again, you have to follow this through; give him your phone number and see what he does with it. If he calls; great, if not; then you didn't need him."

"But I only have my landline, how would I explain to him that I don't own a mobile phone?"

"Just say it's broken or you never answer it," she shrugged with her reply.

Silence set in while the pair ate the remains of the pumpkin pasty.

"Up you get; we're going shopping. If the universe wants you and your mystery man together then you need an outfit fit for a first date, because I know that there will be a first date." She gave a perceptive look.

"Do I look like I am ready to go out in public?" She questioned referring to her untidy look.

"Just throw on a pair of jeans and morph your hair."

"I was so looking forward to a day at home," Tonks grovelled in her chair.

"One day you will appreciate me."

Tonks stood from her chair. "I hate you."

"You love me and I love muggle shopping." Tonks noted that her friend sounded way too excited as she left the room.

Remus always thought that moving away from Sirius would mean freedom and peace, but the voices inside his head were louder than anything Sirius dealt out and the isolation he felt inhibited the freedom from flowing.

Nymphadora Tonks played on his mind almost non-stop and then guilt would set in. Why would he deserve her company? He had no prospects, nothing that entitles him to even deserve her attention. He should just stop thinking about the beautiful muggle that he could never have. Remus didn't want to burden Sirius and so didn't divulge any information about the enchanting woman to his marauder friend. So instead he chose to let fate guide him, for these were only malicious thoughts inside of his head. Fate will choose if he is worthy of this woman's love; if he sees her again, he will ask her to dinner then the decision of his value is in her hands.

"You can't be serious? That is hideous!" Roanne pulled a face at the banana yellow dress Tonks was holding up against herself in front of the full length mirror.

"You pick something then," Tonks huffed shoving the dress back on the rack.

"What about this little black number?"

"I've already got too much black in my life considering my family tree," Tonks mused as she pushed dresses around in front of her.

"White?"

"What, am I getting married?" Tonks saw Roanne's face light up. "Don't even think about going there," Tonks held up her hand to physically stop her friend.

"Coral?"

"Can you see one?"

Roanne took a glance around; "nope."

"This is useless; maybe I should just transfigure something at home."

"No, shopping is good, we need shopping."

'_No what I need to do is curl up on the sofa in front of a muggle film and fall asleep, much like I did with dad when I was sick as a kid.'_

"Come on, let's go try another shop," Roanne chirped as she strode away from the bubble gum pink haired witch that was sulking and to the front of the store.

'_This is going to be a long day.' _Tonks reluctantly followed her eager friend.


	6. Fate at the Fete (Wednesday)

It was an early start for the young Auror and that wasn't by her doing, even though it should have been.

"Tonks! You better be up!" A deep, male voice sounded from behind her front door.

"Oh shit!" Tonks bolted upright. The half-asleep witch scrambled out of bed, tripping as her duvet hugged her bare legs. "Crap, crap, crap;" she mumbled as she threw the duvet off her and readjusted her short and vest top.

"You're still in your pyjamas!" Riley stated with a small amount of surprise as his partner flung open the door.

"I knew I'd forgotten something," Tonks drawled as she snapped her fingers.

"Tonks! We're supposed to be on location, patrolling!" Riley freaked as he stepping into the apartment and threw the door closed.

Tonks wanted to turn back time as she huffed in annoyance at herself and at the blond bearded man now stood in her apartment. "I know" Tonks ran her hands through her dishevelled hair.

"So why are you still standing here?" Riley pestered.

"Why are you still moaning at me?" Tonks almost spat back in an adolescent fashion.

"Please, just go and get ready" he huffed, his patience nearing its breaking point.

"Don't worry; I'll be as quick as I can," she called over her shoulder as she made her way back to her bedroom.

Five minutes later and the young witch appeared now transformed. Blonde curly hair adorned her head while a faded pair of grey jeans hugged her hips and a loose yellow t-shirt hung from her shoulders.

"Is this okay?"

Riley stood, "You look perfect." He smiled; all seemed to be forgot from earlier. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes" Tonks stepped forwards; "Oh, hang on!" Tonks lunged across the room to the coffee table where her wand sat. "Wouldn't be a good idea to forget that," she gave a shy smile to her partner as he held the door open for her.

He just rolled his eyes playfully in return.

On their first patrol of the fete location, which was when stalls and games were being set up, the pair were on a watchful lookout for anything out of the ordinary, this being a muggle event that was harder said than done on the auror's behalf.

The pretence of being a couple made the cover simple enough, hold hands, have a laugh; they'd played the part before a number of times and were now comfortable enough with one another to do so convincingly.

Two and a half hours into their shift and the partners were wandering passed the coconut shy again.

"Do you want a go?" Riley questioned as he motioned their joined hands to the line of coconuts.

"Sure, if you're paying."

"Yeah, I got it;" he plunged his hand into his jeans, which were part of his muggle attire, and pulled out some muggle money. "Two please," Riley asked the man manning the stall and handed over the required coins.

Each with three wooden balls the duo attempted and fail to knock off a coconut in their first two shots. With his final ball, Riley aimed and threw it with as much force as possible. Missed.

The now blonde witch turned to face her undercover boyfriend and leaned in close. "I thought you were a Chaser at school," Tonks whispered in his ear as a remark to his poor aim. Someone caught her eye in the crowd.

"You do better then," Riley remarked with Tonks still stood paused beside him.

"Yeah, sure." She sounded distant and with vague interest.

"Tonks?" Riley stepped away slightly to look at his partner.

"Mmm…" She was still distant.

"It's your throw," he reminded gently with a hint of confusion; maybe she'd seen something suspicious.

"Right…" Still not one hundred percent with it she flung the ball over her shoulder. "I'll be right back," and she walked off.

Riley watched her with puzzlement before a coconut was being waved under his nose.

"This is for youreyoung lady."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The young lady you were with," the stall man prompted and explained, "She knocked it off; she won it,"

"Oh, thank you." Riley took the coconut and searched for the blonde in the crowd, but she had vanished.

Roanne's words rang around her head; _"You mean all the encounters have happened by chance?"_ Follow by, _"That is the world telling you that this was meant to be."_ Tonks ducked between two tents that were full of all different kinds of food, she relaxed her morph and adjusted her hair to the bubble gum pink she loved, and she withdrew her wand and transfigured her jeans and top to fit her natural figure.

The young witch weaved her way through a throng of people meandering around the stalls. He was stood admiring a display of cake. She managed to sneak her way up behind him "Wotcher Remus"

He would recognise that voice anywhere and it caused his heart to soar. He turned to his new company; "hello Tonks, how have you been?"

The witch smiled at his politeness. "The usual; over worked, under rested."

He looked at her with concern.

"What about you Remus, how have you been?" She enquired looking up at him.

"Same old, same old," he nodded meeting her eyes with his green.

"Which one took your fancy?" Tonks pondered.

"Excuse me?"

Tonks gestured over to the stall that Remus was entranced by when she found him; "the cakes."

"Of course …"

Tonks cut his off with a burst of excitement; "wait, let me guess."

He nodded and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

She gave a knowing smile, "the chocolate one."

"How did you know?" He gasped in mock surprise.

"Lucky guess," she teased.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" The question was almost unheard in the busy green.

"I'd love to." Tonks beamed.

The pair went on a wander around the stalls, standing as close together as possible without it being awkward.

"I was wondering if we were going to see each other again," the shabby werewolf admitted as he glanced down at her as they came to a stop in a more quiet area.

"Dreading or hoping?" She turned to him with a playful smirk.

"Both." It was almost said as a breath.

"Oh, thanks!" Tonks tried to hide the true hurt caused by his words.

"I was hoping to see you again, to talk to you again _and_ I was dreading the days that I didn't," he amended.

"Remus," this too was also said as a breath.

It was now or never; Remus was about to find out the extent of his worth; "Tonks, would you like to have dinner with me on this coming Friday?"

The bubble gum haired witch could have burst from happiness. "I thought you'd never ask," was her only reply.

Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you really think I'd say no?" She looked him straight in the eyes, straight into his soul.

"There was always the possibility," the shy werewolf confessed as he stood hands in pockets and looking at the ground.

"You daft man." The odd couple restarted their stroll. "Do you have a phone number?"

"Only a landline I'm afraid; technology and I don't ever see eye to eye." Remus happened to only know his home muggle phone number because he had to share it with his employer when he moved.

"That's fine; I'm always losing my mobile anyway. Swapping home numbers will be perfect." She praised Merlin in thanks for letting her have the capacity to know her muggle telephone number that she used to talk to her muggle grandparents.

Being Remus and working in a muggle job meant that he now always carried a muggle pen with him; which was lucky as this situation called for one. They paused again in their walk to write down their phone numbers on each other's hand.

"I'll never wash this hand again," Tonks almost gushed.

Remus tilted his head and gave a lazy smile. "Do you not think that that would be highly inappropriate?"

"Oh I don't know; it's just what you do to me."

He shook his head with a smile.

"Would you like a slice of that enticing chocolate cake?" Tonks asked. They had now made their way back to where they'd started. "I'll buy since you got the chips."

"Just as long as I pay on Friday."

"Deal," Tonks nodded and stepped up to the table covered with cakes.

Tonks was heading the short way back to Remus when she heard her name called to her right; _'shit! I forgot about him."_ Tonks internally berated herself; she was in for an earful.

"Hey Riley," Tonks half greeted as Riley walked up to her with a sorry look and coconut in hand.

Her partner softly spoke so only the bubble gum pink haired witch could hear, "Please tell me you have a lead or some other valid explanation as to why you abandoned your post. Scrimgeour is going to go mental and not just at you." Riley grasped on to the hope that she had stayed professional and focused, but he knew Tonks too well and if she wanted to do something; you would just go ahead and do it.

"Err, the cake looked really good?" Tonks tried and failed to be _that_ convincing as she motioned with the cake in her hands.

"And that took you forty-five minutes?" Riley looked incredulous.

Once Remus had seen that Tonks had new company who was younger and most probably better looking, the werewolf turned to leave.

Riley was still having a moan at Tonks about how he'd cover for her _again_ when she pushed passed him, walking away from him for the second time that day.

"Remus!"

The prematurely greying man turned with his hands in pockets and tried to hide his dejected face.

"I'm sorry; I've got to go into work," Tonks regretfully informed as she handed him the two slices of indulgent chocolate cake.

"It's alright Tonks, if you wanted to leave you should have just said so." Remus had now lost all confidence in himself and she knew it.

"Be sure to call me so we can talk about Friday, okay?" She almost begged.

"Of course." She knew he was fibbing as he turned to leave.

"Remus?" He turned back to the enchanting woman; "call me, please." She stood on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss to his scarred cheek.

He found he had lost his voice and settled for watching her stride away from him and towards the blond man from earlier.

Remus was still on a high as he stepped through his front door. The beaming werewolf wanted to sing in his enjoyment, but was stopped when he noticed that someone already was, in his kitchen.

"Padfoot?" Remus wearily edged his way into his kitchen with the slices of cake almost forgotten in his hands.

"Oh thank Merlin! You've brought food," Sirius looked to the napkin wrapped cake more that at his school friend. "How did you know I was coming?" Sirius asked as he retrieved one slice of cake from the scarred hand in front of him.

"I didn't, but I guess I should have," Remus mumbled as he joined his friend at the small kitchen table.

Sirius paid his mumble no attention. "Chocolate, you're so predictable," Sirius sprayed cake crumbs from his mouth as he spoke.

"Have you ever thought of being nice to Kreacher? Maybe then he'll cook a half decent meal." _'And you won't have to keep bugging me'_ Remus added in his head.

"He reminds me so much of _them,_" Sirius admitted sourly thinking of his family.

"But they're not all bad, are they?" Remus knew exactly who his friend was referring to.

"I guess not. My favourite cousin and her family are alright, but I haven't seen them in Merlin knows how long," Sirius mused to himself as he finished the slice of chocolate indulgence. "Where'd you get the cake?" Sirius faced his friend who hadn't touched his slice.

"The fete," he replied absentmindedly; his thoughts had travelled to a certain pink haired woman.

"Why didn't you tell me before? We could have gone." Sirius reminded Remus of an old woman yearning for a day out.

"I thought it wasn't your type of thing," Remus lied as he stared at his still wrapped piece of cake.

"I love a good muggle event, plus it's better than sitting here waiting for you."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I moved to get away from _you?_"

"Once or twice, but then I think; you're Moony and I'm Padfoot, Prongs has gone and Wormtail should never have existed. You'd never not want to see your old mate Padfoot," Sirius elbowed Remus in the chest as if asking a question.

"Sometimes I wonder how we ever became friends," Remus grumbled into his hands as he rubbed his face.

"No you don't. What are we doing today then?" He sounded far too chipper.

"Getting you a woman; you need someone else in your life, you can't keep bugging me or Harry."

Sirius' face lit up, "we could both find female company. I think you're secretly lonely too."

"I assure you, I'm not lonely." The words had fallen out of his mouth before he could think of the implications.

"Is this your way of telling me you've got a girlfriend?"

The blush that consumed Remus' facial features was answer enough.

"Tell me all about her!" Now Sirius was reminding Remus of a teenage girl.

"I'd rather not curse anything," Remus shyly admitted still staring at the cake.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'd like to see where things go before I get Sirius." Remus smirked at his own pun.

"Moving away from me did bring you some good after all."

Remus gave him a hurt look.

"Don't get offended Moony, but I thought you'd be crawling back to Grimy Old Place with your tail between your legs. No pun intended." Before Remus could react, Sirius jumped up from his chair, "where are we going to find a couple of women?"

Remus shot him an almost threatening look.

"Find me a woman," he amended helping his friend up from his seat.

Remus would return later to find the slice of cake still sat on the table and it would serve as a reminder to call none other than Nymphadora Tonks.


	7. Date Night (Friday)

Remus was stood in his small flat, head reeling, stomach flipping, palms sweating, breath laboured and a bunch of pink carnations clutched in his scarred hand. The werewolf took a deep breath, cleared his throat and swept his hair out of his eyes. Remus had kept his promise and had contacted Tonks the following day; she had told him her address and they agreed on a time, which was in ten minutes. Remus knew he didn't have to leave too early as he was going to apparate to a nearby alley way before walking to her apartment.

"Merlin's balls!" Tonks groaned as she stumbled into her messy flat. She had got held up at work and now was running so late that she thought she could already hear her handsome man knocking on her front door. _'Stop it Tonks! He's not yours"._

Within seven minutes, Tonks had managed to fling on her new dress, morph her hair and clamber into a pair of scarcely worn shoes that Roanne had convinced her to buy eons ago. Her dress fell to her knees and was the shade of midnight blue.

As if sensing his timely presence, Tonks flung open the door as Remus raised his hand to knock. The apartment that was revealed was now tidier and not to mention more muggle, this had been accomplished by nothing other than magic; the bubble gum pink haired witch had levitated all her clothes and general clutter and moved it into her bedroom out of sight As for the muggle modifications; all photos that were on display had been frozen and all remained perfectly still and boring.

The lazy smile that formed on his lips warmed her heart and filled her with joy.

"Good evening Tonks. I got you these," he passed the pink flowers to her.

"Always the gentleman Remus. Come on in; I'll put these in some water and then we can be on our way," Tonks finished calling over her shoulder as she entered her small kitchen in search of something she could put the flowers in. The best she could come up with was an old pint mug that was sitting on the draining board; _'Well, it's not every day an attractive man buys you flowers; what am I supposed to do with them? I don't have a vase'._

The pair were seated in a secluded corner of a local Italian restaurant that was almost empty.

"So we've talked about favourite foods, colours and growing up. Now let's get down to the juicy stuf,f" Tonks teased as she peered over her menu to the handsome man sat opposite her.

Remus' mind began to wander, what could this bubbly young woman possibly come up with?

Tonks lent forwards and set the menu down. "How old are you?"

Remus almost couldn't meet the young witch's eyes. "I'm thirty-five," he admitted shyly.

"I always liked the idea of being with a man with experience," she almost coyly grinned.

"How much more experience are we talking about?" He was frightened of the answer.

"Thirteen years," she admitted after doing some mental sums.

"That would make you twenty-two?"

"Whoa; that was fast!" She commented at his ability to calculate a simple subtraction. "And yes. But age is just a number!"

Remus absorbed all of her words. "So, it really doesn't bother you?"

"No, why should it? Unless it bothers you?" She was looking straight at him.

"No, no, of course not. I'm relieved, if not surprised." He disclosed as he readjusted the knife and fork on the table, avoiding the women sat across from him.

"Why do you lack so much confidence in yourself?" She reached over and placed her hand over his to still his fussing.

"Just an old habit I suppose," he shrugged and finally met her gaze.

"I plan to change that," she acknowledged brightly almost jumping in her seat.

The werewolf chuckled; "I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted!" Tonks scooped up her menu and continued to peruse, "what are you having? I'm starved."

The couple had been sat enjoying their food for around an hour. That hour was filled with continual conversation with a good amount of hearty laughter.

"I'm stuffed! I don't think I could eat another bite!" Tonks declared loudly.

"Not even just one small slice of strawberry cheesecake?" Remus suggested through a smile.

"If I didn't know you any better Mr Lupin, I'd think you were trying to fatten me up."

"Is that a challenge?" he lightly teased.

"My mother would be pleased; she always badgers me about my weight." Tonks huffed.

"I think you're perfect the way you are, beautiful even." The last part was almost a mumble.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to compliment my dress! I just didn't realise it would take you till dessert!"

"You are mistaken; I do admire the dress, but _you_ Nymphadora are beautiful."

Remus almost jumped out of his seat as her foot collided with his shin under the table, "Don't call me Nymphadora." The bubble gum pink haired witch grinned and morphed away a blush, "and thank you Remus. You look quite dapper in that shirt and jacket."

Remus seemed to ignore her compliment and scanned the dessert menu. "I might have the chocolate heaven sundae. What about you?"

She smiled at his attempt to avoid the compliment. "You've convinced me; I'll have the strawberry cheesecake."

The pair sat in silence while they tucked into their chosen dessert when Remus noticed Tonks' reluctance in enjoying her food.

"Is anything the matter?"

"No! All good here." She shared a small smile.

"Are you sure? You don't look too happy," he pushed the matter.

"It's just that this cheesecake isn't the best cheesecake ever," she huffed as she picked at the strawberry treat.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't like it?"

"Maybe," she mumbled almost at her plate with a grin spread across her face.

Remus waved over a waiter. "Can we get another spoon please?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked his company as he nodded in thanks to the waiter and took the spoon.

"But you love chocolate Remus. You told me yourself; you never joke about chocolate."

"And I will also never joke about you." He passed her the second spoon. "Now dig in before I eat it all."

She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she thought about his words.

"You are one of a kind Remus."

"My mother always said that to me."

Tonks didn't miss his use of past tense. "It's the truth," she reached over the table and joined hands with him.

He looked into her eyes and gave a shy smile and squeeze of her hand.

Remus only lost eye contact with the bubble gum pink haired young woman when he turned and asked the waiter for the bill.

At a leisurely pace Remus and Tonks made their way back to Tonks' apartment.

"Chocolate cake or hot chocolate?"

"Can I not have both?"

"No, just one Remus."

"I'd have to go for …"

"For …?"

"Chocolate cake. On one conditions."

"Since when does cake come with conditions?"

"Since the last chocolate cake I had was meant to be shared with a beautiful woman, but was instead shared with an annoying prat." He raised an eyebrow at her as if challenging her to object.

She chose to ignore the slight dig at her. "Who's the prat?" She linked her arm through his as his hand was shoved into his pocket.

He looked down at her with a ghost of a smile. "A friend of mine. Do you want to know the condition?"

"I don't know; you tell me."

"Yes you would. The next slice of chocolate I have has to be shared with you and you only."

"No prat," she elaborated with a giggle. "Deal; I owe you cake."

"Chocolate cake," he urged with mock seriousness.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted carrot cake," she nudged him with her hip and held back a laugh.

He shook his head good naturedly.

"I had a very nice time tonight Remus."

"As did I Nympha…" He was cut off.

Tonks took the opportunity, of coming to a stop at her apartment door, to stamp on the man's foot in front of her for his slip up.

"I apologise," he smiled gently suggesting he didn't truly mean those words.

She smiled at his gentlemanly way. "There is no need to apologise, just stop doing it." The bubble gum haired witch pointed a finger accusingly at his worn face.

"You misunderstand me; I apologise, I don't think I will ever truly refrain from speaking your loathed name." At least he was being honest.

"Not even for me?" She raised an eye brow and almost purred.

"I again express regret; not even for you." He shrugged, hands in pockets.

"Well, then I suppose we are at a cross roads. Ah well; it was nice knowing you Remus." She tried to conceal a grin as she took a step toward her front door.

He gently grasped her wrist to prevent her departure. "I don't think I can let you do that, walk away."

"What, no apology?" She mocked as she again connected her dark eyes to his green.

"We are going to have to come up with a compromise," mock seriousness dripped from his words once he released her arm.

"What, like you can call me by _that _name every first and last Tuesday of every month?"

"I think I can come up with something simpler."

"For who?"

"Both of us. How about I call you Nymphie?"

"Mer … My, No! That make me sound like a toddler," she almost shouted as she stumbled over avoiding using Merlin's name in vain.

"Okay, what about Dora?" The dapper looking werewolf went on to suggest.

"My dad calls me Dora. It could work." She mulled it over and nodded.

"So is that a yes?"

"We'll give it a go but, if I have any future objections we go back to Tonks. Got it?" She again pointed a threatening finger and the tall man.

"Of course Dora," he slowly nodded once and smirked.

"Shall we start over?" The young witch suggests.

"Let's."

"I had a very nice time tonight Remus." Her tone had softened and she had almost become shy.

"As did I Dora," again he nodded once slowly. "I hope to see you again soon."

"That would be nice."

"I'll call you?"

"Yes, unless we bump into each other again," Tonks laughed at her own joke.

"That is always a possibility," the werewolf acknowledged.

A moment of silence stretched between the two individuals. Eye contact was never broken. He stepped forwards. A scarred hand cradled her pale cheek. His eyes gazed down to her soft pink lips and back up to her dark orbs. She felt her breath hitch as his faced inched closer to her own. The kiss was gentle, almost a graze. It was over before it began; too short in her opinion, but she didn't want to push him.

Face still mere millimetres from hers, cheek still cradled in his calloused hand, he spoke; "Goodnight Dora" it was barely above a whisper.

'_To hell with not pushing him.'_ And with that she covered his lips with her own. This kiss was less gentle than the first and suited Tonks more; Remus seemed to agree.

The couple were slightly breathless when they pulled apart.

"Goodnight Remus."

Before he knew it the beautiful young woman had disappeared behind her front door.

Remus' head was reeling for the rest of the evening as he made his way home and attempted sleep.

Tonks lent against the inside of the front door. She could swear that she could still feel Remus' lips on hers. She knew she was in for a sleepless night while she replayed the events of the date in her head.


	8. First Full Moon Excuses (Monday)

_Author note: Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. This story is going to start jumping through our favourite pair's relationship; to focus on key details and move this story along. All time jumps will be indicated at the start of each chapter. Enjoy! ISRIR_

Two weeks later:

Remus' and Tonks' relationship had been running smoothly. Though as days moved onto weeks Remus grew more and more anxious; the first full moon of their relationship was now less than a day away. Remus was feeling the effects and new that he looked worse for wear and didn't know what he would tell Tonks if she were to ask what was wrong. Avoiding her was not an option this morning; he had promised to meet her for breakfast at a local café that they had visited the week before.

"Remus you look like death warmed over!" The bubble gum pink haired witch exclaimed as Remus joined her at a table.

"Thank you Dora, and you look quite lovely," he laughed as she waved over the waitress and asked for one latte and one mocha.

"How about we take it easy tonight? We could stay in and watch trashy films while eating popcorn."

That appealed to Remus greatly. "I'm afraid I can't join you tonight; I have prior arrangements."

The pout that formed on her lips couldn't be missed. "She better be prettier than me."

"Don't be silly," he lent over the table hiding a wince and kissed the pout away. "No one could be prettier than you."

"Arse." The waitress gave her an odd look as she set down their drink orders on the table.

"I'm not abandoning you for another woman; that would be insensitive."

"You don't have to be manly and brave; you can just say that you feel like shit and would rather lock yourself away than to have your girlfriend attempt to make you feel better…" she trailed off as she cradled the coffee cup in front of her.

"That sounds wonderful, but I regret to say that I genuinely do have a prior engagement."

"Fine; it's your loss," she huffed in mock disappointment. "How's the mocha?"

The shaky werewolf picked up his coffee and gingerly took a sip. He struggled to hide a flinch. "Hot."

"You daft man," Tonks shook her head. "What makes you so busy that you can't see me anyway?"

He had to think fast. "I have a book review due soon and I am nowhere near finishing it."

Tonks understood; she knew how work could rule your life. "Okay; I'll let you off then. But don't work too hard, make sure you get some rest; you look awful."

"I will admit to you that I have felt better and I promise you that I will try and get some rest."

"Good, otherwise I might have to check up on you." The bubble gum pink haired witch jested.

"Just think, if I am left to finish this review, we have more time to spend with one another later." The lycanthrope leaned in and waggled his eyebrows.

"Mmm, I like your thinking" she hummed. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"If you don't mind, I won't," he admitted as he placed his now warm beverage back onto the table.

"Not even a brownie?"

"For breakfast? No thank you."

"Wow, Remus Lupin turning down chocolate; you must be coming down with something," she chuckled.

He couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face. "Contrary to local myth, I do not eat chocolate for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Her smile matched his; "you learn something new every day."

"What are your plans for today?" Remus questioned as he stared into her eyes.

"I have to go into work this afternoon, but until then I'm all yours. What will you do with me?" Tonks quirk an eyebrow.

"I have a few ideas." The marauder side of Remus began to show through.

"Are you sure? You could go and make a start on that review." She saw him wince as he readjusted himself in the chair; "or take a hot bath"

"Is that an offer to join you?"

"Not today," an almost dejected look crossed his face. "If this thing is catching; I don't want it," she reassured and smirk behind her coffee mug.

"That is a wise move on your part." He could almost breathe a sigh of relief that she had clearly decided to leave him alone on the night of the transformation.

"What's up with you; you're practically beaming?" Edwards queried as he sat slumped at his desk, Tonks pacing back and forwards bouncing on her heels.

"I'm always beaming." The witch quipped with a bright smile.

The blond watched her walk around in front of him. "But you're basically bouncing off the walls."

"Now you're just making things up."

"You had a hot guy in your bed this morning, didn't you?"

Tonks stopped her pacing. "Yes and no," she beamed at her friend.

"And that means what exactly?"

"He was a hot guy, but he wasn't in my bed," the bubble gum pink haired witch revealed.

"Does your mother know?" Riley almost drawled.

"Why would she?" Tonks screwed up her face in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe because she's been on your case for months and now you have the chance to appease her?" Riley suggested.

"Do you know that you are starting to sound incredibly girly? It's like you've been hanging around Roanne too long." Tonks was too gleeful as she spoke these words.

Riley rolled his eyes. "The last time I saw Roanne, was at your parents New Year's party."

"Shame; she liked you."

"Really? Wait, don't answer that. Let's get back to you. Who is he?"

Now it was Tonks' turn to roll her eyes. "That's none of your business; nosey git."

"It's that bloke from the fete, isn't it?"

Just the mention of her handsome man made her heart stop. "How did you know?"

"I saw you kiss him, plus the way he looked at you." Riley sat forwards and grinned cheekily at the fact that he'd caught her.

Tonks' was grateful that she could morph away the blush that had crept up her neck and onto her cheeks. "Right, that's enough out of you, back to work." Before her partner could respond she had already breezed out of his cubical leaving him chuckling at her flustered response.

"Moony, old mate? Are you around?"

Remus struggled out of his arm chair that he was dozing in and made his way over to the fire place to find Sirius' face; "Just about."

"How are you feeling?" With Remus' gratitude, there was no pity in his friends' voice just a general question.

"I have been told that I look like death warmed over," Remus smiled just thinking of who said those words.

"Oh, by whom?" Sirius pondered out loud with a hint of sarcasm.

'_Damn.'_ "Just someone in passing."

"So not your young lady friend? What have you told her, the muggle?"

"That I have work commitments," Remus replied truthfully.

"I bet she wasn't too happy with being denied some Moony love," Sirius tormented his childhood friend.

"Why must you be such an arse?" Remus rubbed his face with his hands in exhaustion.

"It's who I am; you should know that. Are you all sorted for tonight?"

"Yes; I just took the last dose of Wolfsbane," The shaking man screwed up his face in disgust at the thought.

"Right, and you've set the wards?" Sirius pestered.

'_Yes mother.'_ "Not yet. I was going to later; I don't want to cause any suspicion with the muggles."

"Good. I'll be round mid-morning to check up on you, alright?"

"Thank you Sirius."

"Don't get emotional on me mate. Besides, i'm just doing what friends do."

"But not all people have friends with lyc…"

"A furry little problem?" Sirius supplied.

"Yes that."

Sirius soon disappeared and Remus settled down for the afternoon and awaited his painful fate.

Tonks got home late from work and normally would have landed straight into bed, but she had a sick man to think about. Using the sparse ingredients in her kitchen the bubble gum pink haired witch managed to whip up a rather yummy looking chocolate cake. Tonks had gone to Scrimgeour and requested the following day off due to personal reasons, after some grumbling, he agreed. She was going to comfort her man tomorrow with a promised owed chocolate cake.


	9. Chocolate Cake (Tuesday)

_Author note: Wow! Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews! _

The following day:

The room was spinning. Pain radiated from his joins. Burning pain. Blinding white pain. Blood. There was blood, but not that much. That was good.

Remus groaned as he rolled over on the hard floor of his spare bedroom where he fell asleep late last night in his werewolf form. Remus managed to drag himself over to the nearest wall and lean against it. He was parched and exhausted, but knew that he had to get up now or he never will. It took Remus an hour to crawl to his bedroom, heal any wounds due to the transformation process and slip on some loose cotton pyjamas.

That was how he was two hours later, curled up in bed, sleeping, when there was a knock on the door. Again with his usual post moon slowed movements, Remus made his way to the front door. Out of habit he clutched his wand and looked through the peep hole. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his bubble gum pink haired girlfriend. With some quick thinking Remus managed to freeze the one photo he has in his home; it was taken over the marauders third summer, at a beach and stood proudly on the mantel-piece. James had jumped onto Sirius' back, Peter was laughing and Remus stood with his usual posture; hands in pockets, a slight smirk at his friends antics and his light brown fringe hanging over his eyes.

Tonks had been to his apartment twice before and so knew where she was going when she breezed into the kitchen to place a bag on the counter top. Of course this was done only after she had left a kiss on Remus' scarred, pale cheek.

Remus slowly followed her to the kitchen, hiding his wand in a draw on the way there.

Tonks turned on her heels as the ill looking man entered. "You are coming with me." She stated as she clasped his hand and literally dragged him further into the apartment. "Bedroom this way?"

"On the left," he mumbled through a lazy smirk as he let himself be dragged back to his ever waiting bed.

The curtains were drawn and so the room was dimly lit and Tonks struggled not to trip over anything in the unfamiliar room. Remus instinctively moved over to the bed and within doing so started to lead Tonks. If he weren't feeling so off, his mind would be reeling about the fact that he and Nymphadora Tonks were in his bedroom about to get into bed.

Tonks sat with her back against the headboard after kicking her clunky boots off and onto the floor. She reached out a grasped Remus' hand and tugged him over to her. "Are you feeling any better? Did you get your review finished?" As she finished she reached over and picked up a pillow, placing it on her lap, she patted it for Remus to rest his head.

Remus complied. "I did get it finished." As his head sunk onto the pillow he released a breath, "Now I am starting to feel better," the pained lycanthrope mumbled into the soft pillow.

She ran her hand through his hair.

Remus managed to shift his head so he could speak more clearly and hide a wince. "I thought you were working; how did you get the time off?"

Tonks continued to run her hands through his light brown, grey flecked hair. "I asked for leave for personal reasons."

"You shouldn't have; you should save your leave for important things."

"When will you get it? You are important Remus. You are sick and I want to help you get better. I have a surprise for you." She made to move and stand up when Remus latched onto Tonks' legs and the pillow on her lap to prevent her movements.

"Don't go, not yet." He was mumbling again.

"Okay, I won't. I got you, well, I made you a chocolate cake; you know, the one I owe you," she sort of rambled trying to hide how proud she was of her efforts.

Remus readjusted his head, "You made me a cake?"

"A _chocolate_ cake," she insisted he remember his favourite food.

"You made me a chocolate cake? I could kiss you." He tried to move his head but found the effort was too much to bear.

She nudged his head lightly to tell him to lie down. "Better not; I don't want to get sick." She leant down and left a kiss to his hairline instead.

Tonks couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips as she listened to Remus' baby snores. Tonks stopped brushing her hands through his soft hair and hoped it didn't wake him. He didn't even stir. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand and silently levitated Remus' head and pillow so she could slip out from underneath.

The bubble gum pink haired witch now stood in the small kitchen and was rummaging through the bag she'd bought with her. There was the chocolate cake, and nothing else. _'I should have made him some soup, but I can't make soup…Mum can!' _And with that Tonks decided to abandon her sleeping man and pay a visit to her mother.

"Mum!"

"Nymphadora? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? I thought you were at work today." Tonks followed Andromeda's panicked voice to the kitchen to find her mother making a cup of tea.

"I took the day off." The young Tonks replied easily.

"But you never take the day off. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Andromeda placed her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Well that's why I'm here actually." With her mother's concerned faced Tonks elaborated; "My friend is sick and I was wondering if you could help me make them some soup. I think it's the flu."

"I didn't know Roanne was ill."

"No a different friend." Tonks almost mumbled but couldn't hold back a beaming grin.

"Riley?" Her mother feigned innocence.

"No."

"Then who?" Again with the false tone.

"You don't know them," Tonks hinted whilst playing with a loose thread on her

"They are a new _friend_?" The young witch's mother raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that."

"Nymphadora, are you telling me that you have a male _friend._"

"Now you're making it weird." Tonks huffed as she squirmed, standing at the kitchen counter.

"Who is he?" Andromeda pounced.

"I'm surprised Roanne hasn't told you yet." Tonks rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that was stuck on her face and the mention of Remus.

"She may have mentioned that you were seeing someone."

"And you just made me sweat it out?"

"All I wanted was to hear it from you. What's his name?"

"Remus" Why was she blushing?

"And is he a wizard?" Andromeda asked.

"No, but does that really matter?" Tonks became defensive; her mother never one hundred per cent supported her life choices like her job and hair.

"Of course not; I was just prying. So when can I meet him?" Her mother pushed.

"Not yet; it's too soon," Tonks nipped that in the bud.

"Just tell me when and I'll cook your favourites. He's not a vegetarian is he?" Andromeda almost started jumping up and down.

"Not that I know of; He has a thing about chocolate," Tonks shared with a crooked smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. What kind of soup were you thinking of?"

"Thanks mum. Whatever is quickest and most muggle; I left him sleeping and I want to get back soon."

Remus woke slowly. One of the first things he noticed was that his personal head rest was missing. Remus struggled out of bed almost tripping over his duvet that was wrapped around his legs. First Remus knocked on the bathroom door but got no reply, he then went to the kitchen; cake, but no Dora. Remus just about managed to get into the lounge before he threw himself onto the sofa. Remus' thoughts of Dora were interrupted.

"Moony mate, you there?"

Remus managed to sit up and then crawled over to the fireplace, "I'm here."

"How are you holding up?" Again there was no pity behind his words just true curiosity.

"I'm fine," Remus admitted as he moved to sit on the floor rather than kneel and held in a grimace.

"You don't look fine," Sirius saw straight through his friend.

"I have slept most of the morning and plan to sleep the rest of the day." Remus rubbed his eyes.

"Do you need any pain potions; I could owl some to you?" Sirius or more like his face offered.

"No thank you, I'm okay … I have chocolate cake." Remus smirked to himself and thought of his bubble gum pink haired girlfriend.

"Chocolate cake?" Sirius sounded incredulous.

"Yes, someone made me a chocolate cake." The shabby werewolf mumbled with a smile.

"Is this someone a certain little muggle woman?" Sirius' marauder side was emerging at that moment.

Remus continued with the mumbling; "they might be."

"You sly dog!" Sirius practically yelled making Remus flinch as his head throbbed.

"No, that's you _Padfoot._" The weary man pointed out once his head had recovered.

"You haven't even known her a month and she's already cooking you food."

"She only made me a cake."

"Today a cake, tomorrow roast beef." Remus could imagine the hand gestures to accompany that sentence if only Sirius had the use of his arms.

Remus heard someone at the front door and hushed his friend, "You better go. I'll talk to you later."

Tonks withdrew her wand and silently unlocked the door. The young witch's heart jumped into her throat when she saw Remus lying on the sofa. Her auror reflexes kicked in, she remembered seeing Remus' house keys in a dish near the door and so summoned them and slipped her wand back into her pocket. "What are you doing awake?" She asked whilst praying to Merlin that he didn't see anything.

"I was looking for you; where have you been?"

Her heart rate returned to normal. The young witch held up the bag her mother had given her with the tupperware of soup in it; "I went to my mums to get her to make you soup. I thought you were sick enough and shouldn't be exposed to my cooking." She placed the keys back into the dish.

"That is kind of you. Please thank your mother for me," he spoke through a grimace as he made to sit up on the edge of the sofa.

"Do you want some now?" she queried as she sat down next to him and put her hand on his back.

"Please," he nodded and smiled at the beautiful woman next to him.

"Do you want it there or in bed?"

"If I were to eat it in bed would you join me?"

There was the Remus she liked to see. "You do know that you can't lie down and eat soup?"

"Spoil sport." The pasty man mumbled against her temple as he lent in to press his lips to her head.


	10. Finding a Shirtless Remus!

Three months into the relationship:

Remus awoke gently to a tickling sensation moving its way up his toned chest. "Mmm, what are you doing?" He mumbled.

The bubble gum pink haired witch stilled her hand that was wandering over his bare chest. "Oh thank …God," Tonks caught herself, "You're awake; I was getting bored!" The Metamorphmagus was lying on her stomach with the duvet draped over her back, staring at her boyfriend of three months as he lay on his back with the duvet covering his lower half.

"You could have watched some TV," the scarred werewolf suggested as he looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet.

"You're much more entertaining to watch," she teased.

"What do you want to do today, on your very rare day off?" Remus enquired as he wrapped his arm around her as she turned over and snuggled into him.

"We could just stay here?" Tonks mumbled as she cuddled closer to the lycanthrope.

"In your apartment or bed?" He chuckled.

"Bed," she murmured as she buried her head into his side in sleepiness.

"How about you stay here and I go out and get us some breakfast?" Remus went to get out of bed.

"No, stay." She pleaded as she clasped his hand to keep him near, to keep her human hot water bottle. _'Better than a warming charm any day.'_

"We can't stay here _all day._"

"Why not?" As she finished her whine her stomach let out an almighty growl.

Remus gave a knowing, lazy smile and replied; "food, Dora?"

"Pancakes? No, waffles! Hang on; French toast!"

"All of the above?"

She shook her head, bright pink locks falling all over the place. "Surprise me"

"Okay. You stay there then." Remus kissed atop her head.

"Wait!"

"Yes Dora?"

"Let's just make some coffee or hot chocolate," she suggested. "That way we can come back to bed sooner."

"I'll be right back then." He repeated his action from earlier.

Remus quickly slipped on his boxers and made his way to the kitchen after making a detour to his jacket that was hanging at the front door to retrieve his wand. This way he could make the hot beverages quicker and join Dora back in bed sooner.

The happy werewolf had just poured the magically boiled water into two mugs when he heard, thanks to her klutzy nature, his girlfriend approach the kitchen. Quick thinking meant that Remus managed to open the nearest draw in the small room and throw his wand into it, concealing it from her view. A pair of delicate arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. Tonks ducked as he swung his arm around her as she moved to his side, never letting go of him.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked looking at the two mugs in front of them.

"Mocha," he answered smugly.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. It was then that Remus took note of her outfit; tight vest top and bright blue shorts that left little to the imagination.

The couple made their way back to bed with their hot drinks; Remus insisted that he carry both to prevent her from coming to further harm should she, well; 'do a Tonks'.

They sat in bed for around half an hour sipping and chatting.

"Should we get you some food now?" Remus suggested at he placed both now empty mugs on the bedside cabinet.

"But that would mean having to get up," the bubble gum pink haired young woman whined.

"And you don't like that idea? How about we move to the sofa?" Remus tried again.

"With a duvet?" She practically announced.

"Or a blanket?" He suggested once he imagined the small sofa swamped by the king size duvet.

Her beaming face answered him.

They chose that getting at least more dressed than they already were was a good idea.

With Remus sat on the edge of the bed slipping on his jeans, Tonks slipped out of bed to use the en suite; knowing she'd be cold in vest top and shorts she grabbed the first item of clothing she could and slipped it on.

The werewolf now stood in the middle of his girlfriend's bedroom trying to locate his white, cotton shirt that she had thrown off him the night before.

"Hello, Nymphadora! It's me," a voice emanated from behind the pushed too bedroom door.

'_Oh Merlin!'_ Remus began frantically searching for the missing item of clothing.

"Nymphadora, are you home? I thought you had today off," the voice called again only this time louder.

The shirt was still missing. Remus was stood in his jeans, in the middle of a young woman's bedroom and her mother was about to walk in.

"Nymphadora?" The door was pushed open.

The woman that stood in the doorway had long, light brown hair and darks eyes that matched her daughters, was tall and pale skinned.

It was at this point that as Remus was about to open his mouth to speak, that Tonks emerged from the en suite… wearing his missing shirt.

"Wotcher mum," Tonks greeted her mother as she made her way over to the chest of draws to collect some comfortable clothes.

Remus didn't know where to look and it seemed that neither did Andromeda.

"I'll be in the lounge," Andromeda informed as she stepped backwards out of the room in embarrassment.

Once her mother had disappeared, Tonks looked over her shoulder to Remus, who was still stood still shirtless in the middle of the room. The bubble gum pink haired witch tossed a pair of socks at him.

Remus blinked as the offending item collided with his chest. Catching the socks and moving his eyes away from the now closed door, he heard Tonks give out a hearty laugh.

"Well that's never happened before!" She blurted out as she moved over to her startled boyfriend. Standing behind him on tip-toes, she wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands over his scarred chest. "Don't worry," she whispered into his ear.

"That wasn't exactly how I envisioned meeting your mother," Remus all but choked out.

"It could have been worse; you could have been having your way with me." She chuckled as his face turned crimson.

"We shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

"What, are you afraid she'd get the wrong idea if we took our time?" Tonks all but purred into his ear from her position behind him.

"You are going to be the death of me."

"That wouldn't be a good thing now, would it? You wouldn't get to meet my mum properly," she teased as she stepped away from him and moved back over to the chest of draws.

"Dora?" He called again with a lazy smirk

She looked to him.

"Could I possibly have my shirt back?"

Tonks gave a slight frown before looking down at her current attire. Without another thought she slipped off the loose fitting shirt, strolled across the room and handed him his item of clothing.

He felt his mouth dry as he watched her saunter back over to where she had laid out jeans and a bright coloured t-shirt. This woman was really going to be the death of him.

Soon the pair was ready to exit the bedroom. Remus could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _'Stop it! It's just her mother. Just her mother… who practically found you in bed with her only daughter!'_

"Mum, I'd like you to _properly_ meet Remus Lupin," she finished by dragging the werewolf forwards by their joined hands. "Remus this is my mum, Andromeda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Tonks."

"Likewise Mr Lupin," she nodded as she shook his scarred hand.

"Enough with the formalities; you just saw him with his shirt off!" Tonks groaned as she plonked herself down on the sofa next to her mother after leaving her nervous boyfriend in the middle of the room.

Remus' face grew hot as he adverted his eyes to the floor.

Clearing his throat; "can I get you anything to drink Mrs Tonks?"

"No thank you and please call me Andromeda," The older Tonks insisted.

"Dora can I get you anything?"

"Mmm, chocolate cake?"

"Not something more appropriate since you haven't eaten this morning?"

"Fine," she huffed though secretly she revelled in the fact that he cared so much about her. "But make is yummy,"

"As you wish."

Remus disappeared to the kitchen after leaving the Tonks' with a departing nod.

"What do you think of him? Like _really_ think?" Tonks almost pounced on her mother.

"He is very caring." This was true and Andromeda did admire the quality.

"Nice body too, don't you think?" Tonks giggled and teased her mother.

The older Tonks' composure just about held together, though Tonks swore that she saw a hint of a smile appear across her mother's face, "that was an unfortunate situation to find ourselves in."

"I'll say! You should have seen Remus after you left; you could have knocked him over with a feather!"

"Do you really think it is fair to tease him?" There it was; the crack in her composure. A small smile crossed Andromeda's face. "How would you feel if you were stood there scarcely dressed in front of a stranger?"

Tonks just smiled, "I would probably be doing what he is, hiding in the kitchen," Tonks beamed at her boyfriend's actions.

Andromeda shared a smile of her own.

Remus was unknowingly humming one of the Weird Sisters songs that he had heard Tonks singing in the shower the other morning, while he meandered around the small kitchen in search of acceptable food. It was when the lycanthrope was rummaging through a utensil draw that he came across his hidden wand from earlier and slipped it into his jeans pocket and covered it with his shirt.

Moments later a less embarrassed Remus emerged from the kitchen with a plate.

"Here you are Dora; toast." He presented her the plate and took a seat in the armchair next to her.

"What has it got on it?"

"The only item of food in your apartment that should accompany toast; Marmite."

Tonks found it hard to hide her face of disgust.

"That's not the same jar I gave to you when you first moved in, is it?" Andromeda asked with a slight disapproving look.

Remus already knew the answer. He had rummaged through the cupboards in the hope of finding something and found an un-opened, just in date jar of Marmite at the back.

"Of course not! I ate that yonks ago," Tonks lied through her teeth. The bubble gum pink haired witch gingerly took a small bite; almost nibble of the toast. Andromeda and Remus looked on. Remus noted that Andromeda seemed to be taking far too much enjoyment in her daughters squirming. "Mmm, Remus would you like some?" She practically smushed the toast into her boyfriend's unsuspecting face.

"No thank you. You know me; I'd rather have chocolate spread." He could have sworn that he heard her mutter _'so would I_'.

"Nymphadora, Remus how would you like to join me and Ted for dinner sometime next week?"

"Oh, Um…" Remus cleared his throat and looked to the bubble gum pink haired woman to his right, who had just placed the un-eaten food onto the coffee table.

"Mum, wouldn't you rather wait and recover from the shock of seeing my godly boyfriends chiselled chest?" The young woman attempted to joke her way out of having to visit her parents with her recently established boyfriend.

Andromeda refrained from rolling her eyes. "Nymphadora I assure you I am no stranger to a healthy male physic; your father hasn't always been big bellied."

Now it was Tonks' turn to actually roll her eyes at her mother's use of her first name.

Remus knew it sounded strange but he had never been referred to as _'healthy'_, he has always been that man with lycanthropy or a dark creature, never a man, let alone healthy. He took comfort in Andromeda's innocence, just for a second.

"I'm actually busy that day," Tonks blurted out in another attempt to decline her mother's invitation.

From Andromeda's face Tonks know she'd been caught. "Don't be silly Nymphadora; I haven't suggested a date yet."

'_Bugger!'_ Tonks huffed in thought. "Remus is pretty busy that week with book reviews; so we have to decline."

Remus was having an internal battle with himself; should he put off the inevitable or bite the bullet and dive in head first? The werewolf chose to ignore his girlfriend's pleading eyes; "I can move some things around, it's no trouble."

"Brilliant, I shall call Nymphadora and we can sort out a time and date later. Now I don't want to intrude on your morning any more than I have done, so I will bid you good day and see both of you very soon." Andromeda stood.

A baffled Tonks followed Remus' lead as he mirrored the older woman's actions and accompanied her to the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Remus," Andromeda assured as she turned from opening the apartment door.

"Likewise Andromeda."

"Goodbye Nymphadora; I'll talk to you soon." And with that the elder Tonks departed the apartment.

Once Remus had pushed the door closed Tonks thwacked the scarred man in the chest.

"Ow!" he stated as a reflex with a slight chuckle whilst clasping her hands and stilling them. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to get us out of having to go and there you are accepting the invitation!" Tonks stressed exasperatedly.

Remus gave a lazy smirk and released her now calm fists. "Would you rather put it off for another month or two? Why not get it over with now?"

"Why ever get it over with? I am an expert avoider when I want to be! I could have saved you from the pain you are going to have to endure!" Tonks now rested her palms on his chest.

Remus cupped her pale cheek in his calloused hand; "I assure you Dora; I can handle anything you or your family throw at me."

A small smile spread across her face as an image of her father throwing a hex at Remus; him being a muggle and all made the scene extra comical.


	11. The Dinner

The following week:

Remus felt as if his heart was about to explode out of his chest. He'd never had to meet a girl's parents before; he was never with them long enough. These past women thought that they could handle his affliction but shortly down the road they'd flee. This thought made Remus feel guilty, if Tonks knew the truth would she still be stood next to him about to introduce him to her parents?

"Nymphadora, Remus, please come in," Andromeda greeted the pair at the door.

Tonks practically dragged the werewolf down the hallway before he could respond to Andromeda. Before he knew it Remus was standing in a sitting room and a fair haired, rotund man stood in front of him.

"Dad, this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is my father, Edward Tonks."

The older Tonks eyed the man before him carefully, when Andromeda had told him that their daughter had found herself a new boyfriend; this tall, almost middle aged, scarred man was not what he'd had in mind. But if his daughter liked this man enough to bring him home, like she'd rarely done before, he must mean a great deal to her.

Remus felt a little bit uncomfortable under Ted's intense gaze, he held Dora's hand just a little tighter "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Tonks" the younger man offered the elder Tonks his scarred hand.

"Same here Remus," Ted gave him an almost warm smile. Remus could have sworn that the pink haired woman next to him had just let go of the breath she'd been holding. Ted then turned and motioned for them all to sit down, he taking one of the armchairs by the fireplace while the younger Tonks led Remus to a sofa opposite her father.

"So what do you do Remus?"

"I write; book reviews mostly. It's nothing much but it pays the bills." Remus could have sworn that he'd seen Tonks' father give a slight frown.

"Where did you two meet then?"

The couple looked to one another as if to ask who wanted to talk, but before they could answer, Andromeda popped her head round the door.

"You can't tell that story yet; not until at the table, otherwise I won't get to hear it." She gave her daughter a smile and left.

Remus smiled at Tonks and placed a hand on her knee before standing and excusing himself to go and see if the matriarch of the Tonks home needed any help.

He cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah Remus, can I get you a drink or anything?" Andromeda realised her blunder as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"No thank you Andromeda. I was wondering if you needed a hand with dinner," the kind man enquired.

"If you could, could you get me the serving dish from that top cupboard over there?" The witch pointed to a cupboard above the oven.

Remus nodded and without a word retrieved the dish for her.

She motioned for Remus to place the heavy dish on the counter top; "thank you."

"Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Are you hiding from Ted?" Andromeda couldn't help the smile that crept over her features.

"Of course not," Remus insisted. "I was always told it was polite to help the host."

"That's very kind of you Remus, but I'm almost finished."

"It smells delicious."

"I made Nymphadora's favourite."

"Spaghetti and meatballs," the two occupants of the kitchen spoke in unison and shared a smile.

"Should I set the table?"

Andromeda grabbed the cutlery out of the draw and handed it to Remus; "the plates are in the cupboard over there."

He nodded, "Should I get Dora to help?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," Andromeda reluctantly admitted.

"Oi, I heard that. Oh I see how it is; my mum and boyfriend are ganging up on me now." Tonks crossed her arms as she leant against the door frame in mock outrage.

"We are not ganging up on you," Andromeda protested.

"We're just sharing a mutual respect for your mothers dinner wear," The lycanthrope teased as he passed by and left a small kiss to her temple.

The four of them sat down together at the table and one after the other helped themselves to homemade bread and spaghetti and meatballs.

As Andromeda passed the meatballs to her daughter to her left, she spoke; "how did you two meet then?"

Once again Remus and Tonks looked to one another, this time Remus nodded to suggest Tonks start.

"I served him at the book shop," Tonks hoped that her mother would take that statement as it is and not question it.

But she didn't; "what book shop?"

"I did a little stint at a bookshop, but it didn't work out." Tonks fibbed as she went to take a sip of wine

"Why didn't I know this? You shouldn't be taking on any more hours than you already do."

Remus nodded in agreement.

"It was nothing mum; I'm not doing it anymore. Don't you want to know how we met?"

"I do; go on."

"And then, do you remember when you asked me to go and get rolls and wine before coming here for dinner?"

"Is that, that dinner where you were up in the clouds?"

"Thanks mum. Anyway, Remus was there; we bumped into one another in the bread aisle."

Tonks glanced over to Remus who was sat opposite her; he smiled back as he too remembered those moments.

"A few days later we were coincidentally walking along Charring Cross Road at lunch time, met again and chose to go and eat together," Remus continued for Tonks.

"And finally, the following week we were both at a fete and Remus asked if I wanted to have dinner with him," Tonks almost dreamily concluded.

"Aww, how sweet," Andromeda commented.

Ted just sat at opposite Andromeda at the end of the table, slurping at his spaghetti, uninterested by girly chats.

"How long have you been seeing one another?"

"Just over three months," Tonks spoke.

At the same time Remus revealed; "a little over three months." Remus had been grateful that for the last two full moons Tonks had been working and so he managed to hide his pre and post moon symptoms.

The couple again smiled at one another, unaware that Andromeda was watching and smiling also.

"It was our three month anniversary the day before you walked in and saw him," Tonks motioned across from herself with her fork, "topless!"

A pregnant silence fell around the table before Ted chocked and spluttered on his spaghetti.

"And, pray tell, why has my wife seen your boyfriend half naked?" it was not anger in Ted's voice, but amusement.

"There may have been an incident last week when your wife walked into her daughter's bedroom, where a handsome man was in the middle of getting dressed," Tonks clarified in the same amused air as her father. This conversation took place as Remus stared at his plate intensely, while Andromeda stared down her husband with a playful smirk.

"Can I get anyone more wine?" Andromeda spoke with a beaming smile and drew the attention away from the prior topic; this pleased Remus greatly.

They had sat around the small table for around an hour, enjoying good food, and good wine and good conversation and finally, in Remus' opinion the best of all being a warm chocolate brownie with single cream.

Andromeda was stood at the kitchen sink. The witch was charming the plates to start cleaning when Remus loudly shuffled into the room with more dishes and silverware. In hast to react, Andromeda dropped her wand into the suds and turned to help the scarred man.

"Thank you for your help tonight Remus; it has been greatly appreciated. Heaven knows I don't get this much help when it is just the three of us. I suspect it will be the four of us for now on?" Andromeda hinted trying to catch Remus' attention.

Remus looked Andromeda straight into the eyes to show honesty. "I love your daughter greatly. I have the utmost respect for her. And I do wish for it to be the four of us for now on."

"I like to hear that Remus," Andromeda nodded with a smile and saw her husband enter the kitchen.

"But what I like more; is a man of his word," Ted disclosed as he clapped a hand on the lycanthrope's shoulder.

"Where is Nymphadora?"

"She just popped to the loo," Ted announced as he picked some crumbs from the left overs on the side.

"You can't still be hungry! You just ate." Andromeda shooed Teds hand away from the left over brownie with the tea towel that was clasped in her hands.

Tonks was watching the scene as she leant over the banister. Remus saw her as he stood in the door way of the kitchen and smiled.

"Wotcher Remus. I just called a cab; it should be here within twenty minutes," she finished s she joined him at his side. He draped an arm around her waist and pulled her in to him before placing a kiss to her temple.

Andromeda glanced over to her daughter and saw the tenderness between the young couple. "Nymphadora, can you please take your father into the front room before he eats all the left overs," she mocked begged.

"Come on dad!" Tonks walked over to her father and gently grasped his upper arm. "Did you hear about the game yesterday? Shocking results!" Tonks subtly dragged her father from the kitchen.

Andromeda and Remus looked towards one another.

"Nymphadora always knows how to save Ted from himself. They both share an affinity for sport," Andromeda clarified.

This puzzled Remus; even though he had not known Tonks for a lengthy amount of time, he thought he would have noticed if she liked sports. "Let me help you wash up."

"No!" Andromeda insisted once she remembered that her wand sat at the bottom of the washing up bowl. "Would you mind drying?"

"Not at all." And with that Remus took the offered tea towel from Andromeda and the pair set to work.

"Cab's here!" Tonks called from the front room, just as the pair in the kitchen completed their task. Andromeda was grateful for the interruption as now she didn't have to think of an excuse as to why she wasn't emptying the washing up bowl; she could just leave her wand there until her daughter and muggle boyfriend left.

"It was nice to talk to you again, Remus." Andromeda stated as she dried her hands.

"Thank you for having me," Remus replied as the pair made their way to Ted and Tonks whom were stood at the front door.

After the almost never ending goodbyes Tonks and Remus were sat in the back of a cab and on their way to Tonks' apartment.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Tonks asked as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend's side.

Remus looked down to his bubble gum pink haired girlfriend. "You know that's not a good idea; you've got work in the morning."

"I feel like I'm coming down with something; I might not be able to go in tomorrow." Tonks feigned a cough for dramatic effect.

"I can't let you do that," Remus shook his head. "I can't be the reason you get fired from a second job," the werewolf elaborated teasingly.

"Aww, you care for me so much," Tonks gushed.

"Of course I do." He placed a lingering kiss atop her head.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Tonks enquired after a moment of silence.

"Not in the slightest."

"You can tell me the truth you know?"

"I am telling the truth," Remus insisted in his usual tone.

"So why were you hiding from my dad all evening?" Tonks poked him in the ribs for good measure.

Remus shared a small smile; "your mother thought the same thing."

"Well, you know what they say; like mother, like daughter!"

Due to the late hour and a very persuasive girlfriend, Remus and Tonks crawled into bed. Remus was wearing his boxers, while Tonks wore a pair of shorts and top.

It was the early hours of the morning when Remus was woken up by the sound of the bubble gum pink haired witch muttering curse words under her breath as hip collided with the corner of the bedside cabinet.

Being as early as it was Remus was exceedingly drowsy; "Do I need to shave?"

"Not unless you're a werewolf; it's the middle of the night." Tonks giggled and leant down to place a kiss on his hair line. "Go back to sleep, you daft man. I'll see you tonight; I've got to go into work.".

Remus had to control himself to not leap out of bed and defend himself and reassure himself that she meant it as a joke. To not have to look her in the face, Remus pretended to have fallen back asleep. Within a few minutes the apartment was silent; Tonks was on her way to work. Remus rolled over and glanced to the clock; _'Why is Tonks needed at work at five in the morning?"_


	12. Sirius and Harry

Five months into the relationship and a day before the full moon:

"How has fourth year been so far then Harry?" Remus asked the fourteen year old as he helped him clear off the floo ash magically from his clothes.

"Brilliant! The Triwizard Tournament is amazing! You should have seen the dragons for the first task!" The teenager enthused as he joined his godfather and Remus in the small kitchen. "I'm just glad that I didn't have to stay for the Yule Ball."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come and pick you up last week from the train station," Remus admitted as he winced while pulling a chair out to sit.

Harry knew Remus didn't want any sympathy and so answered without highlighting his concerns. "It's alright; I understand."

"What is it that you understand?" Remus asked with a hint of concern as he watched the messy haired boy take a seat opposite him.

"Sirius told me." Harry shrugged.

"Told you what?" Remus didn't know if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, that you'd rather hang around with your new bird than see me. His words of course." Harry raised his arms in mock innocence. "Pay Sirius no attention though; he's just jealous."

"Me jealous!? I hardly think so, thank you very much." Bogus outrage radiated from his sentence.

"Can I get you some tea?" Remus offered as he pushed himself up from his chair and struggled to hide a wince.

"Yes please," Harry answered trying to hide his concern for his friend.

"This can't be your godson Padfoot; he's much too polite," Remus teased as he ruffed up Harry's hair as he walked passed to boil some water.

"Sod off Moony and yes; I'd love a cup." Sirius barked in laughter.

"Three teas coming up," the lycanthrope acknowledged.

"How did you meet her then? Sirius hasn't told me much," the fourteen year old queried and pried.

Remus couldn't help the lazy smile that presented itself on his face. "By chance; on a number of occasions."

A Marauder like smirk grew on Harry's lips; "does she like chocolate as much as you do?"

"Now Harry, you know as well as I do; that there is no one on Earth who likes chocolate as much as Moony." Sirius barking laughter once again echoed around the room.

"How long have you been together?" Another question from the boy.

"Five months."

"And I've still not met her!" Sirius pestered.

"She's muggle; I don't think you'd act appropriately around her," Remus confessed as he poured hot water into three mugs.

"I'm insulted!" More mock outrage from his marauder friend.

Harry spoke before he could think; "if she's muggle, how do full moons work?"

"Harry," Sirius scolded.

"It's fine Padfoot. I have been quite lucky Harry; she has been working most full moons." Remus passed around the three teas and took a seat.

"When do you reckon you'll end up telling her?" The teenager asked another question.

"That I am a wizard or a werewolf?" Remus chuckled.

"Sorry; I shouldn't have asked," The floppy haired boy mumbled as he blew on his milky tea.

"It's okay Harry. To be honest I haven't really thought about it. I don't like to think about it; I know I'd lose her if she were to know the truth, but then I start to feel guilty for lying to her."

"It will be alright Moony mate," Sirius reassured as he clapped his hand to his friends shoulder.

"She joked about me being a werewolf once," Remus silently mused to himself.

"How did that pan out?" Sirius asked as he and Harry looked to the tired lycanthrope.

Remus almost laughed at himself; "I pretended to be asleep."

"Oh Merlin! It was during; you know, was it?" Sirius implored too loudly.

"Padfoot that is hardly a question you should be asking in front of your fourteen year old godson," the prematurely greying man cautioned.

"Is she working tonight?" Harry chose to change the subject to Remus' relief.

"She said she didn't know," Remus answered truthfully and with slight dread as he warmed his hand on his mug of tea.

"Maybe she is and you don't have to worry about it," the dark haired fourteen year old reassured

"Here's hoping Harry." Remus lifted his mug to his lips.

"When will we get to meet her then?" Harry jibed as he already knew the answer.

"I don't thinks it's time."

"But you met her parents months ago! We're your family," Sirius practically bellowed in mock outrage.

A marauder like smirk grew across the werewolf's scarred face; "I don't know how well you could pretend to be muggle."

"He has a point Sirius; you can't be trusted. What about just me Remus?" Harry taunted his godfather.

"You two are relentless," Remus sighed and placed his mug on the table in front of him.

"And you wouldn't want it any other way." Sirius insisted. "Have you got any biscuits; I'm starving."

"Harry, please tell me this man has been feeding you properly," Remus motioned towards the man sat next to him.

The messy haired boy gave a childish grin; "if he hasn't will you make your macaroni cheese at some point, after the full moon of course."

"If that is what you wish."

"Of course I've been bloody feeding him, but who can compete with the spread that Hogwarts provides!?" Sirius defended himself.

"Molly Weasley?" Remus asked straight faced.

While Harry replied at the exact same time; "Mrs Weasley."

The grey eyed man could think of no smart remark and so left the conversation at; "Oh shut up you two!"

It was then that a knock sounded from the front door.

Remus looked through the peep hole of the door. He knew he must look daft as he heard Harry and Sirius cat calling and guffawing as they stood with their heads poked around the kitchen doorway. The werewolf chose to open the door just wide enough for him to stand in and shield Tonks from his immature friends.

"Hello Dora," a lazy smile spread across his face as he leant against the door frame whilst the door rested against his shoulder.

"Wotcher Remus!" The pink haired woman beamed. "I wanted to give you back your t-shirt that I borrowed the other day."

"That is very kind of you, thank you," he acknowledged as he took the item from her. "Would you like to come in?" Remus offered out of courtesy, but silently preyed that this would not be the moment that his girlfriend meets his marauder friend and his godson.

"I can't; I've got to get to work. Maybe tonight we can go to that pub again and then come back here and I can bore you with a long film that I'll probably fall asleep to and you'll still watch but tell me in the morning that you turned it off straight away." The exhausted werewolf couldn't help but smile and get lost in her ramblings.

"I'm sorry Dora." Remus looked to the floor; "but I can't see you tonight. It's not that I ..."Remus went on to explain but was cut short.

"I know," she admitted as she brought her hand to his cheek to then guide his emerald eyes back to hers. "You'd never blow me off for just any reason. You're with me basically every other day of the month!" The pink haired witch expanded.

This realisation on her behalf made Remus lightly jump, thankfully Tonks didn't notice.

In the moment of silence that stretched between them Sirius' and Harry's baiting could be heard.

Sirius' barking laughter followed; "Ooo, Moony's got a girlfriend!"

"Moony?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"A childhood name," Remus answered truthfully.

"Do I want to know how you got it?" Tonks almost cringed.

"No," the tired werewolf chuckled and shook his head.

More laughter and "stop smooching and get your arse back in here; we want to meet her!"

"Yeah, come on Remus; now's your chance to get him to stop complaining," Harry's calls shadowed his godfather's.

"Please ignore them," Remus gave a shy smile as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Boys night tonight?" She asked as she twirled a strand of her pink hair around her finger.

"Something like that." He chuckled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier; it was a last minute thing. Do you want to come in and meet them?" Remus motioned over his shoulder.

She shook her head; "I best not; I've really got to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course; be ready by six and dress comfortably." He leant forwards and placed a kiss to her lips.

She pulled away briefly to complain; "You know I don't like surprises!"

"It won't be anything too exciting," he murmured against her lips.

As he moved to capture her lips once again she pulled away abruptly with an evil grin; "fine! I'll see you then." Tonks gently lent in once again but placed a soft kiss to his pale cheek; "Don't think I haven't noticed your sickly look. Don't have too much fun tonight; you look dreadful!"

Remus just smiled and nodded as he watched the bubble gum pink haired woman walk away.

"I can't lie to her anymore! She's going to find out and I think it would be better if it came from me," Remus almost panicked as he placed the t-shirt over the back of his chair and stood looking to his friends.

"What, and get her obliviated?" Sirius pointed out dubiously.

"Well…" Remus stammered as he tried to come up with a response.

"You know that telling her isn't an option," Sirius reiterated.

_Author note: Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews! After this chapter there is only two more followed by an epilogue. If there is anything you want to see in the epilogue, all you have to do is say and I will do my best! ISRIR :c)_


	13. This Can't Be Happening

_Author note: I'm a terrible author, I know and I'm sorry! I just want to answer a few questions from reviews; Voldemort is definitely gone and so, sorry, but there is no Order. Harry wasn't competing in the Triwizard Tournament, he was just a spectator. There's a bit more Sirius in this chapter and I am working him into the following one. Please enjoy! :cD_

Eight months into the relationship:

This can't be happening to her. They'd only been together eight months. It was too soon to even think about this kind of commitment. Wasn't it? She had to talk with him.

"Dora? What are you doing here so early? I thought you were working today." Remus opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Oh, that's a nice way to greet your girlfriend" she walked into his apartment and planted a kiss to his cheek as she passed. "I'm going to work in a bit; I just need to talk to you." Remus could tell straight away that her cheery tone was false and worry set in.

"Sure, come and sit down, can I get you anything to drink?" The scarred man ushered her over to the sofa.

"No, it's okay. Just come and sit, please;" Tonks almost begged as she grasped his hands and pulled him down to take a seat.

Remus kept his hands in hers and tried to catch her eyes with his. "Dora, you're worrying me. What's the matter?"

He could see tears in her eyes as she sought his support. "Please don't freak out okay. Just promise me that you won't leave."

"Why would I leave?" He didn't know if she meant her or the apartment.

"Just promise me please?" She squeezed his hands tighter.

"Dora, what happened? Are you okay?" Remus could feel his heart in his throat.

"Do you promise not to leave?" Tonks repeated yet again with urgency.

"Yes of course. Whatever it is I'll do my best to help." He moved his right hand out of her clasp and laid it on her cheek. He brought her eyes to reach his.

She inhaled a deep breath; "I think I might be pregnant," and exhaled.

The world seemed to stand still for a fraction of a moment before the movement of a tear down her cheek bought him back to reality. "How long have you thought this?" or more like; _'How long have you not told me for?' _His tone was not harsh just in utter disbelief.

"A few days," she confessed sadly.

Remus furrowed his brow with concern; "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was waiting, hoping to find that I was wrong; but nothing."

The now petrified werewolf, didn't know what to say to comfort the woman in front of him, and so chose physical comfort and gathered her in his arms.

Tonks took comfort in Remus as she rested her head on his chest. She chose not to cry anymore; she done enough of that for the both of them for the past few days.

"What time do you get off work?" Remus finally broke the silence after a good small number of minutes.

She lifted her head away from him. "Six."

"Come straight here. I'll pick up a mu…pregnancy test." Remus caught himself before he said muggle.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could do it on my own." The witch looked him straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of making you do this on your own." Remus sealed his words with a kiss. "Dora?"

"Mmm," she hummed in acknowledgement.

"What happened to your hair?" The werewolf questioned as he fingered a strand of brown as opposed to the usual pink.

"I got the colour removed, why, don't you like it?" She asked sharply after realising that the stress of the situation meant she couldn't hold a morph.

"I like it very much. It's just that I have never seen you without pink hair," Remus attempted to reassure her.

"Oh, well I'm sorry Remus! I didn't realise that my body was now yours! What else don't you like; my weight? Well that's only going to increase because of you!" Tonks finished out of breath and she knew that if she could morph; her hair would have been bright red.

"Hey, Dora; where has this come from?" Remus was taken aback and almost physically recoiled after such a harsh outburst.

"I'm sorry. I'm under so much stress and I'm really tired; I haven't been sleeping much."

"It's okay. Once you come home from work, we can sit down together and find some answers, okay?"

She nodded and stood; "I should get to work. I'll see you tonight."

He gave her the brightest smile he could muster to show her his support and walked with her to the door. "I love you Dora, please don't ever forget that."

"I love you too," Tonks replied as she leant in and left a kiss on his scarred cheek.

"You're late," Riley pointed out as she stormed into her cubical that he was sat in.

"Trust me I know." Tonks huffed as she threw down her coat and pulled on her Auror robes that she left at work to avoid Remus' suspicion.

Riley walked over to her and pick up a lock of her hair; "What's eating you?"

"Nothing; I'm just not feeling too well." She batted his hand away from her face.

"Maybe you should go home," the blond suggested.

"No; I need the distraction," Tonks replied as she fussed around with some papers on her desk.

Riley walked out of the cubical, rolled his eyes and muttered; "women."

"Remus? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sirius emerged from the fireplace to find his friend pale faced with a vacant expression.

Slowly Remus registered that someone had clapped him on the back.

"Earth to Moony," Sirius snapped his fingers in front of the werewolf's face. "Merlin! You look absolutely awful," Sirius reported as he threw himself down onto the sofa near to the chair Remus was hunched over in. "The moon's not for a while yet."

Remus open is mouth to speak but instead closed it again. It was dry.

Once it became apparent that his friend wasn't going to answer him, Sirius stood up an approached the lycanthrope again. "What happened? I know that look; something's happened and you are bothered by it."

"She…she," was all Remus could muster. After Tonks had left, he could stop putting on a brave face for her. He was truly terrified. It is one thing to carry a man's child that you have only known for eight months, but another to carry the child of a monster and not know about it.

"She left you! I'm so sorry Moony mate. Still, there's plenty more fish in the sea." Sirius clasped his hand on Remus' shoulder.

Remus just shook his head.

"Don't think like that. You'll find somebody! You can even borrow Harry; unstable women love single dads," Sirius suggested.

Remus just gave him a look as in to shut up.

"I was kidding! I never have and never will do that!" Sirius held his hands up to portray innocence.

Remus look straight at his friend with the definition of seriousness across his face; "she's pregnant."

"Whoa! I did _not_ see _that_ coming." Sirius sat down again on the sofa.

"We're going to take a test tonight. I don't know what to do," Remus finished by talking to himself.

"You should have thought about that before, well, you know," Sirius mumbled and shrugged his shoulders.

"This isn't helping Padfoot!" Remus huffed and rubbed his still pale face with his calloused hands.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked his friend with true concern.

"It's her decision at the end of the day. I should tell her; it will make the decision easier," Remus reluctantly concluded.

"And why is that?" Sirius was playing the role of conscience and the lycanthrope knew it.

"Once she knows that she is carrying a monster, she'll make the choice to terminate the pregnancy," the prematurely greying man explained without looking at his childhood friend.

Sirius shook his head and couldn't help the minuscule smirk that crept onto his face. "Why must you be such a prat? I'd wait it out; you don't know the answer for sure. What if it's negative?"

"I still feel I'd have to tell her; it would be a good time to." Remus looked to Sirius as in asking for advice on that point.

"Why now? For all you know she'll get the all clear and then drop you on your arse; then you won't ever have to tell her!" Sirius pointed out, attempting to make his friend more open minded.

"She should be given all the information. It is only fair; she is so honest with me." Remus again sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'd laugh so much if she turns out to be a Death Eater!" Sirius was practically already laughing at the idea.

"Sirius, what would you do?" Remus wanted a serious answer.

"As I said earlier; I'd get all the information first. What if you take this jump and there is no baby?" The Animagus reiterated his view.

"If I carry on this lie and tell her later on down the line; she may never truly trust me," Remus highlighted sadly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow; "can you really see a future with this woman?"

"I can."

"Tonks! You got a message!" Riley called through the women's toilet door.

Tonks composed herself while looking in the bathroom mirror, taking a breath; she turned and exited the room.

"An interdepartmental memo arrived for you," Riley pointed out as he made to hand her the purple paper aeroplane. "Are you alright?" He questioned as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes that she couldn't morph away.

"Peachy," Tonks huffed as they made their way to her cubical and she unfolded the note. "Crap; I forgot about that"

"What's that?" Riley enquired over the metamorphmagus' shoulder.

"Lunch date," Tonks replied with a slight groan and an eye roll.

"It's from the Office of Misinformation. Roanne?" Another question from the nosey bugger.

"Why? Have you been thinking about her lately?" Tonks teased as she looked to him.

Riley shook his head; "no; just prying."

"Sorry I'm late," Roanne insisted as she breezed into the Leaky Cauldron twenty minutes late.

'_What is it with everyone and that phrase!?' _"It's fine," Tonks claimed as she moved the cutlery that her friend had knocked in her eagerness to sit across from her.

"Yeah; but I'm the one that had to move the time and then I'm not even here then!" Roanne highlighted as she took in her friend. "Tonks, are you feeling okay?"

Tonks nodded quickly; "yes, just feeling a bit stressed."

"Well that explains the hair," Roanne mumbled.

Tonks gave a weak smile. "What's new with you then?"

"You know that there was a lot of moving of people around in my office?" The brunette didn't wait for a response; "I found out this morning, that's why I had to move our lunch date, that I got the promotion I wanted!" Roanne beamed.

"That's amazing, congratulations!" Tonks was truly happy for her friend.

"I know; I'm so happy. We must celebrate! Tom, a bottle of wine!" Roanne called over to the bartender.

The balding man obliged and set down a bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"Thanks," Roanne poured two large glasses of wine all the while the young Auror began to panic internally. "Here we are." The brunette raised her glass; "To me." Roanne raised an eyebrow at her friend, whose glass remained untouched on the table. "You're not going to toast me?"

"I'd love to; it's just that I can't drink that." Tonks shook her head and hoped the brunette would leave it there.

"Don't be silly; it's one drink. So what if you're on duty," Roanne scoffed.

"I really can't drink that," Tonks pushed and pleaded.

"If it's the wine; I can get something else. I won't let you not join in with this toast," Roanne feigned hurt.

"It's not the wine," Tonks answered in a slight sigh.

"Then what is it…?" Roanne trailed off as she caught on and her eyes widened. The brunette leant across the table and lowered her voice as in to share a secret. "How far along are you?"

"If I am; not too far," Tonks admitted whilst looking at her lap.

The brunette raised an eyebrow; "What do you mean; _if you are_?"

"All I know is that I'm late," Tonks finally looked to her friend.

"You haven't been to a healer?"

"No. Me and Remus are going to take a muggle test tonight." Just mentioning Remus made a small smile grow on her lips as she thought about his reaction that morning, and then guilt hit her for being angry with him.

"You told him?" Roanne was mildly surprised.

"I had to; he deserves to know, surely?" Tonks insisted and stood up for her decision.

"But why before you know for sure?" Roanne questioned.

The Auror began to get a bit teary. "I owe him that much; I hide the truth from him so often."

The brunette reached across the table and rubbed her hand to comfort. "Remember, you are protecting him when you don't tell him everything."

"I'm going to have to tell him." Tonks rubbed her face with her hands.

"Why?" Roanne wanted to ensure that her friend was thinking clearly.

"If this baby comes out with purple hair; how am I meant to explain that without him feeling betrayed?!" Tonks questioned exasperatedly causing a few people to turn their heads.

Roanne looked Tonks with the utmost seriousness; "what if there is no baby? Would you still tell him?"

"I'm going to have to one day, why not now?" Tonks felt like a child asking her parents for advice while feeling vulnerable.

"As hard as this is to hear; you may not ever need to tell him." Roanne winced as she saw Tonks facial expression simmer to disbelief at her friend's words.

"What? And live a lie?" The Auror didn't want to think about what else her friend could mean.


	14. The BIG Reveal

_**Author note: I am such a horrible person :',c0 I can't apologise enough! Sorry for any mistakes, ISRIR**_

Remus was sitting on the edge of his sofa, bouncing his knee up and down, waiting for his possibly pregnant girlfriend. The muggle test, which was purchased on a very awkward shopping trip with Sirius to the chemist, was now in the bathroom waiting to be used.

At twenty past six a knock at the door sounded.

Tonks gave a nervous smile and a weak "Wotcher," before she stepped into the apartment.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he took her coat and moved with her to the sofa.

"Nervous. I'm sorry for getting angry with you this morning." She looked at the scarred man straight in the eye.

"It's fine; I understand," he nodded.

"Did you get the…" She trailed off unable to complete the sentence and commit to the reality of the situation.

Remus nodded again; "It's in the bathroom when we're ready."

She smiled at his readiness to be involved. "Do you want to do it now?"

"Only if you do," he answered truthfully.

All she answered with was a slight nod.

It took Tonks a bit longer than usual to carry out the test due to her not having a clue of how it works, but she managed it as Remus stood in the hallway trying to control his breathing.

Soon Tonks and Remus were sat back on the sofa.

"What are we going to do if it is positive?" Remus asked after clearing his cloggy throat.

"We could move in here; you have the second bedroom?" Tonks almost asked and suggested.

Remus tried to come up with a reason why he needed that room more than a baby, but couldn't think of anything to explain needing it for his transformations. He settled for nodding. "Would we get married?"

"Is this you asking me?" Tonks wanted to comment on the lack of romance, but wanted an answer quicker.

"For now no; it's just a hypothetical question." He saw disappointment flicker across her features and amended his statement; "when I ask you, there will be no doubt in your mind of what I am saying."

"Alright then," she breathed out after holding her breath due to the sentiment in his words.

"Do you hope for a boy of girl?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Girl, wait no; boy!" Tonks beamed as she tried to make up her mind. She was definitely in better spirits after hearing what Remus had to say about the possibility of marriage.

"Chances are they'll be one or the other." He chuckled and then sobered quickly as a thought struck him; _'And possibly part werewolf"_.

Tonks saw his face drop and brought a hand up to his scarred cheek and ran her hand along his stubble. "It will all work out in the end; don't worry."

He gave her a shy smile, and then glanced at the clock. "It's time. Do you want me to come with you?"

Wordlessly Tonks stood up from the sofa after taking hold of Lupin's hand. The pair walked in silence to the bathroom. On the basin lay the test stick. One pink line could be seen.

The pair looked to one another unsure of how they should feel. There was no baby.

"Do you want to go out and get some food?" That was all the lycanthrope could come up with to try and break the silence and return to some kind of normalcy.

"Is that all you can bloody say!?" Tonks practically shrieked as she made to swat him on the chest in disbelief. "All that shit about wanting to marry me some day! What now there's no baby do you take it all back?!" Tonks was close to tears; she felt like she'd been used.

"Of course not Dora. I love you with all my heart." Remus didn't once raise his voice. "But I can't get married; it would be illegal," Remus explained before he could really think about the consequences of his words.

Tonks' face paled; "You're already married," it wasn't a question and it wasn't shrieked like before; it was almost a whisper.

"No, no! It's not that bad," Remus insisted as he waved his arms and followed her back to the sofa to sit down.

"Why on earth would it be illegal for you to marry then?" Tonks was beyond confused.

Remus took a deep breath and composed himself to look into her eyes; he didn't want to lie to her anymore. "I'm a werewolf." Whatever reaction he was expecting it wasn't what he got. Tonks stood up abruptly and turned back to him.

"Werewolves can't be married because of the new legislation," Tonks concluded as if were everyday information.

"Wait, what?" Remus was now beyond confused.

However, it seemed that Tonks was now talking to herself for she didn't answer. "And that's why you look like death once a month. Oh why didn't I see it before? It all makes sense now!" The witch was now waving her arms in the air due to her own shot sightedness.

Remus was finding this conversation difficult to follow as he felt like his head was spinning. "What did you say about werewolf legislation?" He finally stuttered out.

"The one put forward by Umbridge," Tonks reported knowingly.

"How do you know about Umbridge or any of this?" Remus' outburst stopped her in her mumbled rants.

Silence fell over the pair. She stood in front of him while he sat, perched on the sofa.

Then, quite suddenly, before his eyes Tonks' hair changed to the shocking colour of florescent green.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," was all she said to appease his bewildered face.

"You're a witch?" He stated dumfounded.

"And you're a wizard," she replied with ease. Everything had fallen into place, it all made sense; she could relax. "What you are a wizard, right? I mean you could be a muggle werewolf" Tonks started to ramble as that thought struck her.

Remus just nodded; "I can't believe this." The lycanthrope shook his head with a relieved smirk.

Tonks took a seat next to her shocked boyfriend and took his hand gently in hers. "To be honest; I didn't see this coming either."

"I'll understand if you want to leave." Remus now couldn't bear to look at the witch sat next to him.

"Why would I do that?" True puzzlement mingled within her words.

"I'm a werewolf," he stated in a matter of fact manner.

"And I'm a metamorphmagus." An equally true statement.

He shook his head with urgency, insisting she see the difference; "they are not one in the same."

She placed a hand on his marked cheek; "it doesn't bother me."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief; "can you say that again please?"

"It does not bother me." The still fluorescent green haired witch leant in and placed a light kiss to his lips. "I love you Remus Lupin; if that is your real name," she ended in a giggle.

"It is. And I love you Nymphadora Tonks; if that's your real name," he ended in a chuckle.

"Unfortunately," Tonks muttered and rolled her eyes.

"I feel so stupid." The prematurely greying man chuckled once again and rubbed his face.

"No more than I do." She admitted as she caressed his scarred hand.

Remus still couldn't believe what was happening; "how did we miss this?"

"Well, we never asked one another; _hey, I think you're hot, by any chance are you magic?_" Tonks kidded.

"That is very true." The werewolf nodded and smiled to her.

"This explains the wet dog smell!" The green haired witch jested with a bright grin.

"You're fibbing?" Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

Tonks rolled her eyes; "of course."

"It really doesn't bother you?" Remus enquired to ensure clarity.

"That I'm a complete pillock? Yes, yes it does!" The witch quipped but sobered once Remus gave a serious look; "Remus John Lupin, I love the man I have grown to know; and nothing will ever change how I feel about you. Being a werewolf is only a minute part of the story that is Remus Lupin.*"

"I can't believe I've been so lucky to find you," Remus practically gushed and then lent forwards and placed his lips to hers.

Tonks broke the kiss by giggling and mumbling; "more like bump into me on a many number of occasions."

"What do we do now?" The now relieved and reassured werewolf questioned after a moment.

"Do you want to go and get food?" Tonks poked fun at his earlier statement.

"In fact I could really use a scoop of Florean Fortescue's chocolate ice cream," Remus chuckled as he finished.

"What about some Firewhisky at the Leaky Cauldron on the way back?" Tonks suggested as she made to stand and reach for his hand.

He took her hand and stood, "that sounds just about right."

And with that the pair made their way out of the door, hand in hand; werewolf and metamorphmagus, as wizard and witch, as man and woman.

The shabby werewolf and now bubble gum pink haired witch stood with only millimetres between them on Charing Cross Road. They had just enjoyed their food and beverages. Unbeknownst to them a familiar dark haired man stood on the opposite side of the street gawking at them.

"Oh this is too good."

Tonks took a minuscule step back away from Remus; "I'll see you back at yours in about an hour. I have to go back to the office; I forgot to sign a report," she shyly admitted.

"The Auror office?" The lycanthrope almost gushed.

"Yup," Tonks beamed.

"I can't believe that my girlfriend is an Auror," Remus whispered into her ear as he shared a coy grin.

The bubble gum pink haired witch thwacked him on the chest; "shut up you prat."

"And your boyfriend is a prat," the prematurely greying man continued his previous statement.

"But I love him like that and I've always known this fact," She pointed out knowingly.

"That is very true. Now go before I change my mind and keep you with me for the rest of the evening, I'll see you in an hour at mine." Remus lent forwards and placed a kiss to her soft lips.

"Padfoot? Why are you using the front door?" The greying lycanthrope questioned as he pulled open his apartment door.

Remus' marauder friend pushed his way through the doorway with far too much excitement. "Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by," he finished in a sing-song voice.

"I know that tone, what are you up to?" Remus knew to be cautious.

"Not a lot Moony my mate. I was just on my way to Diagon Alley when I stumbled across someone." Sirius barked with laughter as he saw his friend's face drop. The two friends were stood in the middle of the living room.

"And who would that be?" Remus was sure that he didn't want to know the answer.

"Just someone that I haven't seen in a while, but I knew it was them," Sirius' usual smugness shone through his words and carried through his tone.

"Really." It wasn't a question; Remus just wanted to move the conversation along.

"Yes, but what intrigued me more was whom they were with." The Marauder was almost dancing with uncontrollable glee.

"Why so cryptic Sirius?" Now there was a question.

"Fine; I'll tell you!" Sirius inhaled a deep breath to prepare himself to explode with the hottest news of the century.

The door swung open; "Remus! I'm back! It turns out it didn't take me that long. Sirius?" She recognised the man stood in Remus' lounge from her mother's photos.

"Nymphadora," he had that smug look plastered on his face again.

"Don't call me Nymphadora! I haven't seen you in Merlin knows how many years!" The metamorphmagus almost jumped into the dark haired man's arms.

"The last time I saw you, you were yay high." He gestured with his hand at around his waist height.

"How are you?" She asked brightly.

He nodded; "bloody brilliant!"

"What are you doing here? It wasn't my mother's doing was it?" Tonks' face screwed up in displeasure.

"No, nothing like that;" Sirius shook his head. "You two are idiots by the way," he pointed to the pair who were stood next to one another in front of him.

"What makes you think we don't know that?" The prematurely greying man stepped forwards and asked.

"Are you telling me you _know?_" Sirius raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"We know." The couple spoke in unison.

"Oh, okay, just go ahead and spoil all my fun."

Remus could have sworn that his friend was pouting. "Is that all you came to say?"

"You mean to tell me that all this time you were playing me when you sat sobbing about having to tell her the truth?" There was a glint in his eye that convinced Remus that the marauder within was ever present.

"Really, sobbing?" Both Tonks and Remus asked at the same time; Remus to Sirius and Tonks to Remus.

"You were lying?" Sirius reiterated his question.

"We only just figured it out." Tonks stepped forwards and admitted whilst slipping her hand into her boyfriend's.

"So for eight months you didn't notice that your other half, your muggle half, was in fact magic?" The smile would not leave his face.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tonks answered while Remus nodded and placed his free hand in his trouser pocket.

"And the baby?"

Their faces dropped before Tonks turned to the man next to her; "you told him?"

"I was in shock; I didn't know what to do." Remus remained calm and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Am I going to be an uncle?" Sirius pushed.

"No, Sirius; there is no baby," Remus gave him the answer.

"Oh," awkward silence settled among the trio. Sirius chose to change the topic; "I can't believe I don't get to point out the true extent of your stupidity and short sightedness."

"Trust me; you're still going to gloat and point it out." Remus shook his head with a slight smirk; he knew his friend all too well.

"So you're not denying it? Wait; when did you figure it out?" Sirius' eyebrows raised towards his hairline.

Remus looked to the clock on the mantel piece. "About two hours ago."

"But what I didn't know until seconds ago is that you are best friends with my second cousin!" Tonks declared as she absorbed the back and forth between the two men in her life, granted, she hasn't seen one of them in a while. "Wait, you're Moony? As in Marauder Moony?" The witch threw her hands up to tug her hair out of her face. "Why didn't I bloody see this coming!? I feel so stupid!"

"I assure you, you feel no more stupid than Moony here," Sirius ended by pointing to his childhood friend and gave a laugh.

Remus just shook his head at the mockery, but failed to hide a smile at how everything had fallen into place.

Lupin and Black flung their arm around Tonks' shoulder, effectively sandwiching her between the Marauders, and in that moment Tonks knew that bumping into the lycanthrope was the best thing that has ever happened to her, so far…?


	15. Four Years Later

**_Author note: I'm not going to lie; this is short. This is where our story comes to an end...maybe? Keep an eye out because, I may write some one-shots for this story line. I know not everything you guys wanted is in this fic and that's not because you didn't have some amazing ideas (overlordred, you almost made me want to re-write this or even add another chapter!) I've just had this story planned from the beginning (The story grew from the idea of what happened in the last chapter!) plus it wouldn't be fair to you all as changing what had already been written would have meant extra huge waits between updates, so please forgive me!? I can't thank you all enough for the support from favourites, follows and reviews! Okay, so that's me done with this speech. I hope to see you all again very soon! ISRIR_**

Four Years Later:

Remus entered his small house to the sound of giggling; "Dora, Teddy?" The werewolf called as he shut the door behind him.

"In the front room," was the response he got.

"I thought I told you not to lift anything!" "Remus warned as he took in the room around him; moving boxes had been displaced around the room and the furniture placed where they'd discussed. "Hello Teddy," Remus finally answered his son's greeting.

"I didn't lift anything!" His wife insisted from where she sat on the floor with their young son. "I used magic," the bubble gum pink haired witch stated as she waved her wand in her hand.

"We've talked about this; you can't use magic until I put the curtains up. What if the neighbours saw?" Remus maintained as he wife listened.

"But I'm nesting and your taking your time with these curtains," Tonks huffed as she stood and patted her son's head while placing a hand on her heavily pregnant, swollen stomach.

"I know and I'm sorry," Remus admitted as he joined hands with his wife. "I'll sort them out this afternoon."

"Good." Tonks leant in and pressed her lips to his scarred cheek.

"What have you been up to, other than ignoring my instructions?" Remus teased with raised eyebrows as he looked down to the woman stood in front of him.

"You should see what Teddy and I did to the nursery!" The bubble gum pink haired witch beamed.

"Yellow, like we talked about?" Remus almost prayed; he didn't think a new born could handle anything too garish.

"Why don't you show your dad Teddy? Remember, like we practiced." Tonks held her hand out to the small boy, who wore his mother's smile with a hint of marauder, and nodded in encouragement.

"Like this?" The boy asked before scrunching up his face.

"Turquoise?" The lycanthrope asked as he noted the new colour of his son's hair.

Tonks' smiled at the boy but reluctantly admitted; "not quite." Teddy gave a small frown until Remus ruffled his hair and picked him up. "It's more like this;" it was Tonks' turn to screw up her face, her hair turning a bright green.

"And you think that's appropriate?" Remus asked his wife before turning to Teddy who sat on his hip; "I think I prefer Teddy's colour."

"Prat," Tonks indicated as she thwacked Remus across the arm.

"Language Dora," the werewolf reminded sternly.

Tonks gave a sheepish smile.

"What's prat?" The boy in Remus' arms asked innocently.

"Never you mind Teddy; your mummy just has bad manners." Remus reassured his young son.

Tonks kissed the turquoise haired boy on head. "Can we sit down please? I don't know how much longer I can stand!" Tonks declared as she rubbed her watermelon of a stomach.

"Of course, I'm sorry Dora." Remus watched as his wife lowered herself down on the newly placed sofa.

"Stop apologising and give me my son" Tonks opened her arms, the boy jumped out of Remus' arms and onto the sofa next to his mother, joining her for a hug.

"I'll make some lunch then shall I?" Remus couldn't help the smile that grew across his face as he watched his little family.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You stay there; I'll get it" Remus insisted as his wife made to get up.

"Wotcher Remus!" Roanne greeted as the door swung open.

Remus smiled but shook his head; "you've been hanging around my wife for far too long Roanne."

"I was just kidding," The brunette smiled back in agreement. "Oh, get in here now," Roanne turned and grabbed the robes of someone who was standing out of view.

"Fine," Riley huffed and then greeted; "hi Remus."

"Riley," Remus shook the blond man's hand and welcomed the pair into the Lupin's home.

"Bloody hell Tonks! I didn't think you could get any bigger!" Roanne exclaimed as she entered the living room.

"Hey little buddy," Riley high fived Teddy; who was now sat on the floor playing with a toy truck that Ted had gotten him for his birthday.

"Riley!" Teddy squealed as Riley picked him up and held him upside down.

"Oh thanks Roanne; it's not like I don't feel huge enough!" Tonks remarked as she absorbed the excited cries of her child.

"I'll put the kettle on," Remus mumbled as he exited the room.

"Riley was reluctant to come; he was embarrassed." Roanne turned to the man who was now sat on the floor with the young Lupin.

"What has he got to be embarrassed for?" Tonks queried.

It was now that the brunette flung her hand in front of her friends face to put on show a flashy ring.

"Took your bleeding time Edwards!" Tonks practically yelled to the man on the floor.

Roanne's eyes widened; "you knew?" She look straight at the woman sat next to her.

"Sure, Remus and Teddy helped him pick out the ring _months _ago." Tonks struggled to readjust her position on the sofa.

"I just wanted to wait for the right moment," Riley defended the lapse in time to his fiancé and colleague.

"Wait and you will wait too long. We know that don't we Dora?" Remus commented as he made his way back into the room, with a muggle tray full of mugs; Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Mmm, think how much fun we could have been having if I knew he was a wizard" Tonks retorted as she picked up a glass of water from the tray her husband was offering her.

"Are you saying muggle me is boring?" The werewolf raised an eyebrow as he passed around the teas and gave Teddy a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Of course not! It was lucky we found out before Teddy, otherwise I think you would have been in for a real shock!" Tonks beamed as she pictured the werewolf's reaction to having a shape shifting child.

"Hey enough with memory lane and let's talk more about me and this ring." Roanne practically waved her arm around her head to grab the attention of all the occupants of the room.

"Us and that ring," The blonde bearded man corrected and then turned to the man sat in the armchair in front of him; "have you got anything stronger Remus? I don't think I'm going to get through this conversation in one piece otherwise."

"I'm afraid not; I had to remove all the alcohol for my daughter's sake!" Remus chuckled.

"It's not my fault the potions my mum made look exactly like a bottle of Firewhisky! And besides, how do you know he's a girl?" The now bubble gum pink haired witch exclaimed and asked her husband.

An unbeatable smile spread across the lycanthropes face as he thought about his child who will be joining them soon. "How do you know she's a boy?"

"A mother always knows!" Tonks' smile almost matched her husbands.


End file.
